


Sunshine

by ERERIWORLD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Story, M/M, Vampires, not your typical vampires, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a badass senior at this apparently normal high school. Armin is a nerdy junior who tutors Levi. Armin has been in love for Levi for a couple years now and now... he got his chance to be with him. Only, Armin finds out about Levi's little secret and becomes one himself. Levi is a vampire.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with a guy named Levi.  
> -Armin Arlert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titan

There was this particular person in high school that I have fallen in love with. I’m talking about head over heels in love. He has a black undercut and normally wears black clothing. I tutor him in most of his subjects, but I am glad to help. He wasn’t like Eren who was always a pain to tutor because he couldn’t sit still. No, he was the type of student who just failed because he wanted to. He was smart. So very smart. He just didn’t want to deal with classes so he always would ditch them. He was a senior and I was a junior. I was in the cafeteria nibbling on my food when he came up to me and pushed Mikasa and Eren to the side easily to make enough room for his short stature. “Oi, how do you do this problem?”  
  
Ahhh, synthetic division. It was one of my most favorite things to do. Math was my favorite subject because I understood it so well. “You were doing it right but there’s a zero here because it’s missing the third degree. So, instead of one, negative seven, one and six. It should be one, zero, negative seven, one and six.”  
  
“Shit.” He erased his paper and started again before sighing and nodding. He talked with a slight lisp because his canines were bigger than average. “Makes sense.”  
  
I smiled at his progress before sighing. “You really should come to math class more often, then you wouldn’t miss this.”  
  
“I come when there is a test.” He scoffed before waving his hand at me dismissively. I was too busy staring into his gorgeous gray eyes to care.  
  
“I know… but then you wouldn’t need a tutor for everything.”  
  
“Do you hate torturing me?”  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
“Then I don’t see the problem.”  
  
I sighed, just wanting what would be best for him and shrugged him off, “fine. Am I coming over later?”  
  
“If you want.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“What?! You’re spending the day with him again?!” Eren cried dramatically from his corner of the table. I had been neglecting him ever since Levi and I started dating.  
  
“Oh… ummm… you never made me plans with me…” I whispered looking to the side. “We can hang out tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“Whatever, Armin!” Eren growled before turning away from me.  
  
Levi stared at me and shrugged. “You can go hang out with the piece of shit if you want. I’m not making you come.”  
  
This was when I felt needy. I always felt like I needed to be around Levi. I have been his tutor for two years. I have been Levi’s boyfriend for two weeks. We’ve been being casual about it. He hasn’t made any attempts to take me out on a date and neither have I. But I wanted to. I wanted to be with him and know we were more than friends. I wanted to be held. I wanted to be kissed. I wanted to be cuddled. I wanted to be cared for and I wanted to take care of him. He won’t let me though. I had asked him out. I had walked up to him with not even an ounce of courage and handed him a rose for Valentine’s Day. He accepted it. A couple days later I went to his house and saw it in his trash, pure white. He had bleached it. He had killed it. The next day I asked him what he thought of me and he said “I wasn’t bad”. That was the closest I was going to get to a compliment. Now, he was sitting here staring into my eyes as if he was looking right through me. I stared back into his and found that my hands were reaching across the table.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked as his gaze switched to my hands.  
  
“…Umm… nothing… you have some dust on your shoulder.” I lied and brushed his shoulder off.  
  
“Tch. I’m never dirty, Armin.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
I wanted to know… I wanted to know who he was.  
  
“Oi,” Levi said as he looked over at me. “Come with me for a sec?”  
  
“Oh… ummm… sure.” I got up and grabbed my stuff. The bell was about to ring. I hope this was quick. I really didn’t want to be late to Government. I followed him outside and wondered where we were going. We stopped when we got to a bike.  
  
“Get on.” He ordered and threw me a helmet.  
  
“W-What?! What about school?!”  
  
“Fuck, school. I can’t wait.”  
  
I hesitantly got on after properly putting on the helmet. It must have been important if he couldn’t wait. I wrapped my arms around him and felt how warm he was. He started to speed through the parking lot.  
  
We got to his house and he grabbed my wrist after we got off the bike. He took me upstairs and that’s when I got the bad feeling. I had never went upstairs before. What was he planning to tell me? My eyes widened and a gasp fell from my lips when he pushed me down on his bed and straddled me. “W-Wait! W-What are you doing?!” I asked trying to get out from under him, but he hand my hands pinned in no time.  
  
“Don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you. I just don’t want you to run away either.”  
  
I was shaking. I couldn’t process what was happening. I just wanted him to let go of my wrists.  
  
He sighed and kissed my forehead. “Do you love me?”  
  
A gasp slipped past my lips as I shook more and looked away. “I-I… I… ummm… yes.”  
  
“Unconditionally?”  
  
What was going to happen when I answered? “…y-yes.” It must have been the right answer because he let go of my wrists. I pull them down to my chest and rubbed at my wrists. When I looked up I saw him looking down at me as if I was food. I shivered and tried to get out from under him again.  
  
“Shhh… shhh… I told you I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
I knew that. I really did… I just didn’t like the situation. “Levi… please get off of me.”  
Levi started to stroke my hair as he closed his eyes. “I really didn’t want to do this… not to you anyways… but I haven’t eaten in a day…”  
  
“…W-What does that have to do with me?”  
  
He opened his eyes and opened his mouth to reveal his tongue ghosting over his upper teeth. “Armin… will you allow me to feed from you?”  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“I won’t kill you. I’ll only take two pints. After you eat and drink for a couple days you’ll be fine.” Levi said reassuringly and then it made sense. It made sense why Levi hardly ever ate. It made sense why he always made sure to wear long sleeve shirts and pants. It made since why Levi never came to the lunch room when it was pizza day.  
  
“… How can I trust you?” He had been hiding this secret from me for two years. Honestly, I should have thought about it, but it seemed too crazy. This was the stuff Eren believed, not me.  
  
Levi didn’t looked fazed by my question as he ran his hand down to my cheek. “Because, I don’t want to kill anyone. I never have. I’ve always just took a little and ran.”  
I relaxed and nodded. “O-Okay…”  
  
He smiled and took my arm.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to go for the neck?”  
  
“I doubt you’ll want to be with me after this. A bite on the arm is meaningless, but… a bite on the neck is sacred.”  
  
“I want to be with you no matter what.” I did love him unconditionally. I was in love with him. Head over heels in love with him. “I-Is this going to hurt…?”  
  
“You’ll only feel a pinch of pain, but it will be covered by pleasure.”  
  
“How many times have you done this…?”  
  
“… I was born this way, so a lot. A lot of people at our school were born as vampires.”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“It’s a vampire school, dumbass. You, Mikasa, and Eren are the only ones who are actually human.”  
  
What? Since when? What? I was confused and he was so very close. It was messing with my brain. “… so just a pinch of pain?”  
  
He nodded and leaned forward to my neck and whispered in my ear. “It’ll be on this vein right here.” His hand pressed against the flesh of my neck. “The more you tense up the more it’ll hurt. There will be two holes there for a couple days, but once you heal you’ll be able to go back to normal life.”  
  
I nodded. “Wait, won’t I change?”  
  
“It’s a slim chance. That’s just something humans came up with. The only possible way for you too change is if your blood is similar to ours.”  
  
“Okay…” I nodded again and leaned my head to the side so he could see the side. I was shaking a little and what I felt I wasn’t expecting. I gasped and closed my eyes holding the sheets. He was touching in between my legs. “W-What are you doing?!”  
  
“Your blood tastes the best when your heart is beating fast. Plus, I can get more blood that way.” He was palming me more before he slipped his hand under my boxers and pants.  
I was definitely shaking now. I wanted to save myself from this, but Levi was the one I wanted. I closed my eyes tighter as I continued to hold the sheets. I wrapped my legs around him blushed. “… L-Levi…”  
  
“Hmm?” He asked as he looked up at me. “What is it?”  
  
“C-Could… Could you… ummm… touch me more?”  
  
Levi smirked and leaned over my body and kissed me. I was addicted to him. I was melting into his arms and I never wanted him to stop. I wanted him to continue, to go all the way with me. Even if he was just using me to get a meal, I really couldn’t hold back.  
  
The next thing I knew he was stripping me completely.  
  
~~~  
I woke up in the middle of the night still wrapped up in his arms. My neck was sore and I felt a little light headed. He did not just take two pints. It felt like he had sucked me all up. “Mmm…”  
  
Levi stirred from beside me and sat up. “Fuck, kid, you were sweet. Sorry, I may have taken too much. You’ll live though.”  
  
“Yeah, well, thanks for not killing me.”  
  
Levi chuckled and turned on his side to stare at me. He rubbed my bite mark before kissing it. I whimpered as I leaned against him. “Don’t. It’s so sore.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
I sighed and rubbed his hip. “Hey… do you umm… do that to all of your meals?”  
  
“Just the ones I really want.”  
  
Blushing, I looked away from him and smiled. “Can you only feed from me?”  
  
“No. I need blood every couple of hours. It’s to restock my oxygen.” Levi explained and held me closer and nuzzled my hair. “I won’t do it with anyone else if you don’t want me too.”  
  
“I don’t… ummm… what are we?”  
  
“Well, we’re boyfriends, I suppose.”  
  
“…How old are you?”  
  
“Heh, same age as you. I told you, I was born this way.”  
  
Oh right… this was all confusing. “The vampires at our school… why haven’t they tried to… eat us yet? Us being Mikasa, Eren and me.”  
  
“Because it’s a test from the principal. You three have been close together since the beginning. We don’t want anyone finding out that we are what we are. Plus, it’s to show we can control our blood lust.” Levi’s voice was so smooth and heavy I could drown in it.  
  
“Will you get in trouble for this?”  
  
“No. I was going to die if not.”  
  
“So, I’m your saving grace?”  
  
“You really are, sunshine.”  
  
“Don’t vampires hate the sun?”  
  
“No. Another human myth. The sun just weakens us a little.” Levi laughed.  
  
“Oh, then I guess I accept that nickname.” I yawned and whined when every part of my body felt absolutely sore.  
  
Levi noticed my soreness and dragged me closer to kiss my head and rub my back. I was out before I even noticed what exactly was happening to my body.  
  
When I woke up, I felt… odd. I got up and walked to the bathroom where I heard a shower running. I knocked on the door before entering. “Levi? I don’t feel…” I stopped and stared at my reflection before falling to my knees and screaming.  
  
Levi slid the curtain back and ran over to me. “What? What is… shit…”  
  
I was starving. I looked at Levi and licked my lips before I bit down on his flesh.  
  
Levi gasped and stared at me with tears and shock in his eyes. “…I’m sorry…”  
  
I was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a monster  
> -Armin Arlert

Chapter 2  
  
I pulled away covering my mouth. There was blood on my chin as tears fell down my cheek. His neck was bleeding heavily, but he put a hand over it to hide it from my view. I was in shock. How did this happen? What was happening? My tongue ran over my teeth and tears fell down from my cheeks more. My canines… were larger and pushed out more than my other teeth. What was I going to do? What… was Eren, Mikasa… and my grandfather going to say…? Was my life ruined now? I was hyperventilating. Was everything going to change now…? Before I could do anything I felt strong Armin’s around me and a soft voice whispering in my ear.  
  
“Calm down.”  
  
Then my rage came. I pushed him away and glared at him. “You said it was a small chance!”  
  
“It is. I didn’t know your blood would be similar to ours. I’m sorry, Armin… I’ll figure out a way to change you back. Just… cover that up and you’ll appear normal.”  
  
“… Unbelievable… just unbelievable…” I got up and walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door. I walked to his room and started to put on my clothes. “Just great. What am I supposed to do? What… if…” I targeted Eren? My rage settled into hopelessness. This couldn’t be right… This had to be a dream. Yeah, I just hadn’t woken up yet. I pinch my arm and yelp. Okay… maybe this wasn’t a dream… okay… okay… which means… I’m a vampire… yeah cause that totally doesn’t sound insane. What was I going to do…? What if this is real? What if… oh man… I’m freaking out… it’s getting hard to breathe. Why did this happen to me? Tears formed in my eyes as I fell back on the bed. The bed that just a couple hours ago I was pleading and begging Levi to bite me more, to touch me more. I covered my mouth and swallowed the blood and saliva that was in my mouth. It tasted really bitter. I didn’t mind, it was an odd taste. It was similar to dark chocolate. Was this… what Levi tasted like? So… did everyone have a different taste? Why am I thinking this?! This isn’t like me! No! I can’t! This is a dream! I curl in a ball and hold my hair tightly with my fists as I sobbed in my legs. “No, no, no, no, no.”  
  
The door opened and closed.  
  
Levi had come in.  
  
“Oi, stop freaking out. I told you, I’ll find a way to reverse it. Give me a goddamn chance.”  
  
I didn’t want his help, but I knew he was the only one I had to help me. I couldn’t go to grandpa, I couldn’t go to Mikasa, and I definitely couldn’t go Eren. Oh no, what if Eren or Mikasa get targeted?! What will happen to them?! The only reason why I’m alive now is because Levi only took what would keep me alive… what if the others didn’t keep them alive?  
  
“Oi!” Levi grabbed the back of my head and pulled on it so I was staring up at him. It hurt. It really, really hurt.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Calm down. I’m here. I’m not leaving you until you can control yourself. I’ll find a way to change you back, in the meantime, you’ll meet me after every period and suck exactly one ounce of my blood. Do you understand me? One ounce. That’s seven ounces. That should hold you. Your cravings are going to be really strong but you’re going to have to keep them under control.”  
  
I nodded not believing any of this. “…Please… let go…”  
  
Levi sighed and let go of my hair. His hands cupped my cheeks and he kissed my head. “Hey, even if you can’t change back I won’t leave you. I’ll support you. I won’t let you hurt anyone else. I probably don’t taste good… but… it’s okay.”  
  
I nodded and looked at him. He had a patch on his neck. I was still hungry. “If you drink human blood to restore oxygen… then why do I feel hungry?”  
  
“It feeds us too. The oxygen gets absorbed into our bodies and the blood fills us.”  
  
“So… does your heart not pump blood?”  
  
“It does but our bodies work differently than yours did. With humans, the air you breathe gets carried with the red blood cells, but our lungs can’t give our blood the oxygen it needs. I don’t really know why, but that’s just the difference.”  
  
Did. That stung. “Okay… so… what I got before…”  
  
“Was my blood. Which isn’t any good for you. Let’s go hunting. You have two options, get some rats or some other animal and feed from them but you’ll kill them, or I can go out, get some blood in my mouth and then feed it to you.”  
  
“… I don’t know if I could kill anything…”  
  
“Then option two. Let’s go.” He stood and grabbed a band shirt, boxers and jeans. He slipped them on and I couldn’t help but stare at his gorgeous body. He was short but fit and I loved everything about him. That’s right, I was in love with him.  
  
I nodded and followed him out. He walked for a while before tugging me into an alley. A young girl walked by with a doll. I watched as Levi called her over with a whistle.  
  
She looked over and smiled. “Hello.”  
  
“Is that a doll you have there?”  
  
“Yeah… isn’t she pretty?”  
  
“She is. Can I see her?”  
  
“Mommy said not to talk to strangers.”  
  
“I’m Vile.”  
  
“That’s a scary name.”  
  
“My parents said I was scary when I was born. Kind of looked like an alien.”  
  
She giggled and walked a little closer. “Then… maybe you can.” She reached out her hand and I watched as Levi tugged her arm pulled her into the shadows and leaned down to her level.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered and moved her shirt out of the way and bit on her tiny neck.  
  
I gasped as my eyes widened. No… what if she turned… then… no… no… not from a child. “S-Stop! No, don’t!”  
  
Levi waved me off after he leaned away from her. He quickly brought me close to him and kissed me pushing all the blood into my mouth. He didn’t lean away or reduce the amount until I swallowed heavily. He leaned away and then turned to the girl and cupped her face. He checked her would and licked it softly so it stopped bleeding. He looked back into her eyes. “Armin, cover your ears.”  
  
I raise my hands and cover my ears. I watched him whisper something to her before she passed out in his arms. He picked her up and leaned her against the wall in the sunlight with the doll in her lap so it just looked like she was sleeping. He looked back at me and held out his hand. “Come on, before she wakes up.”  
I followed him down the sidewalk, wiping my mouth of the small amount of blood on my chin. “We’re just going to leave her there?” I was concerned about her. She had given me a couple more hours to live and we were really just going to leave her there?  
  
“She should wake up soon. It’s all we can do. I’m sorry. If anyone finds out then… we’ll be killed. So, we have to leave her there.”  
  
“What did you do to her?”  
  
“You ask too many damn questions. I erased her memory with my voice. If you were to hear it you would have to that’s why I made you cover your ears.”  
  
“You force fed me.”  
  
“You weren’t drinking it and I wasn’t about to let it go to waste.”  
  
I sighed and remained quiet for the rest of the trip to his house.  
  
~~~  
  
We walk into his house and I stopped as my eyes widened. “School! I can’t believe I forgot! Oh no! It’s noon too! Oh man oh man, there goes-”  
  
“I called you off. It’s going to be an excused absents once I explain it to our principal.”  
  
“It’s Miss. Ral really going to excuse it?”  
  
“Yeah, if you come with. We need to put you under as a vampire anyways. We’re about to get more humans in the school and she wants to keep us away from each other as much as possible.”  
  
“Okay… You won’t get in trouble, right?”  
  
“For changing you? No. For skipping today? Yes.”  
  
“Levi, don’t be selfish by getting in trouble. Then I can’t see you after school!”  
  
Levi laughed and shook his head. “You’re the one who is selfish by demanding my presence.” He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. “Let’s go on a date.”  
  
“A date?!”  
  
“Yeah. We are dating right? Normally people who are dating go on dates.” Levi chuckled and kissed my head. “What’s your favorite thing to do?”  
  
“Read?”  
  
“Then let’s go to a library. That seems like a good first date for you, my smart tutor.” He teased me and I couldn’t help but laugh. I was mad at him this morning, even a couple of minutes ago, but somehow I couldn’t stay mad at him. I’m sounding like such a cliché right now. I really didn’t like how he was changing me. Before, I wouldn’t have worried what I looked like, but for the past two years I’ve been waking up in the morning and trying out different outfits and hairstyles to see which ones he liked the best. It was probably really obvious that I liked him. He never pointed me out on it though, that I was thankful for. If he had I probably would have died of embarrassment and asked for a new student to tutor. I’d probably completely remove myself from his life. If that was the case, this would have never happened. I wouldn’t have lost my virginity that I was supposed to save till marriage. I wouldn’t have had my blood sucked by a vampire. I wouldn’t _be_ a vampire. Was this really the best outcome…?  
  
He drags me back to reality when he opened the library door for me. I walked in and sighed when I smelt the familiar smells. Eren and I used to spend a lot of time in here. We would come after grade school and I would read him the picture books. He’d get bored half way through and go to play games on the computer. When he did that I would go to the kids chapter books and read those silently. I grew up in this library and now, I felt like it was going to see another chapter in my life. The chapter where my main focus was grades and Levi.  
  
I looked back at him and smiled. He had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly, but not painful. Just enough for me to know he was there. It was a perfect grip. He led me to a space where most teenagers hung out. There wasn’t anyone there because we were supposed to be in school so it was pretty peaceful. I looked at the book selection and picked up a book called The Ocean at the End of the Lane. I sat down in a fluffy chair and curled my legs up in it to get comfy. I watched as Levi grabbed a manga from the opposite wall I had grabbed my book from. He sat in the chair next to mine pulling them close. He draped himself across it so his hair tickled my arm. I smiled and started my book while he started his.  
  
Five mangas later, Levi had fallen asleep leaving me to read and pet his hair. It really was the perfect first date for me. Levi probably knew I would be too nervous to talk so he choose a casual setting I was used to. Maybe he did know me better than I thought he did. Maybe he was sweeter than what I thought he was. I sighed and set my half read book to the side. I was thirsty. I get up and walk to the water fountain and drink some water before walking back to Levi, who had woken up a little while I was away. I sat back down and stroked his hair. “You can go back to sleep if you want. I don’t mind.”  
  
“I’m sorry I fell asleep in the first place. This is our first date and you must have been lonely.”  
  
“No. I had the characters and you to keep me company. You looked tired anyways, Levi, I don’t want your health to deteriorate.”  
  
Levi chuckled and closed his eyes. “I doubt you really care that much for me.”  
  
“You really don’t know me then. I care about you more than you think.” I whispered and turned to him so I was looking down at him. “I really really like you. I didn’t do that yesterday because I wanted to.”  
  
“Heh, I must have went overboard considering you were passed out from afternoon to early morning.” Levi chuckled and stared up at me.  
  
“Hey, I think it’s also because I was transforming that I slept for so long.”  
  
“That could be it. Or you were just tired because you never sleep.”  
  
I pouted and looked away. It was true that I relied on coffee to get me through the day because I had no time to sleep. That wasn’t my fault though. I had a busy schedule of school, studying, Levi, Eren, Grandpa, chores and catching up on my shows. Most of that takes a couple hours. “I should go home today. I’m going to get behind on my chores and my grandpa will be wondering where I’m at.” I hoped the school didn’t call him yesterday to say that I had cut class with Levi. That wasn’t how I wanted Levi’s first introduction to be like.  
  
“Okay. Just be careful.” He was concerned.  
  
“I’ll text you the whole time.”  
  
Levi smiled and nodded.  
  
I leaned down and kissed him softly. “Now, I want to you to promise me something.”  
  
“What is it?” I watched Levi raise an eyebrow, making me think he was the cutest little thing ever. I would never call him that out loud though. The last time I did I ended up with a black eye and being ignored for an entire month. Levi held grudges for a long time.  
  
“You have to promise me you won’t feed off of Eren, Mikasa or my grandpa.”  
  
“I would never dream of doing that.” He sounded sarcastic but in his eyes I saw the truth. It had never crossed his mind and it had hurt him that I would think he would betray me.  
I smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly. “Thank you. I didn’t think you would… but I still wanted you to promise just as a reassurance. Plus I wanted to know we were clear.”  
  
“We are. I promise, Armin. I’ll say it a thousand times if I have to. I won’t betray you.”  
  
“Thank you.” I gave him another kiss. This was our first date and it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am being cared for by Levi's friends... should I feel guilty?  
> -Armin Arlert

Chapter 3  
  
I was in Honors Biology. There were new students and they all smelled delicious. We had taken care of my paper work before school and Levi has taken responsibility over me. If I mess this up he’s the one that will get in trouble. I licked my lips before sitting down next to Eren. He smelled the sweetest. My mouth kept watering and I had to keep gulping. Levi told me my fangs won’t be a dead giveaway to Eren because he never noticed Levi’s but I was still scared Eren would notice how my canines had mysteriously grown. I was trying to talk as little as possible.  
  
“You’ve been quiet today, something wrong?”  
  
I shrugged and took notes.  
  
“Did you and that fucker have a fight?” He meant Levi.  
  
I rolled my eyes and glare over at him. “Be nice to him.” I hope he didn’t notice the slight change in my speech. I still wasn’t used to talking with my teeth in a different place.  
  
“What? He is. Like I heard he’s been ditching classes to go smoke pot.”  
  
“He’s not. He’s-” I cut myself off. He told me that he sometime cut class to go catch prey… that was normally when he was really hungry and… I looked down. How many people has Levi done it with? “He’s sweet, Eren. He really is once you get to know him.” What if Eren was next? Levi promised he wouldn’t, but what could I do? I can barely stop from killing my best friend. Levi was also born a vampire and had weird abilities… if he honestly wanted me to forget something he could use his ability on me…and… he was older so he was more mature. So, maybe I was just worrying over nothing. Yeah, that has to be it.  
  
“OW! Shit!”  
  
I looked over at Eren and saw he had cut himself when he was trying to cut out a piece of paper we had to put on our project. I sniffed and instantly started drooling. I watched at the red liquid ran down his finger. I had to stop this… I had to-  
  
“Yo, teach, I need to steal Armin for a moment.”  
  
I sighed. Levi was here like he promised he would be. It was five minutes before the bell which meant feeding time for me. I got up only to get a weird stare from Eren. “It’s okay…” I tried not to stare at his wound. “I promise you nothing bad is going to happen.” Because something bad already did happen. I walked over to Levi and he grabbed my hand and walked out once he got the teacher’s approval. He took me to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. “So… just bite you…?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
I leaned forward nervously and open my mouth around his neck and slowly bit down and started sucking his blood. I could taste the difference. The blood in his system was fresh and new. It was sweeter. The last time he had probably used up all my blood in his sleep so when I bit him it was just his normal blood. I now knew the difference.  
His hand came up to my hair and he pulled on it. “H-Hey, that’s enough…”  
  
I release his neck though I didn’t really want to. I licked my lips and then his neck before looking up at him. He had bags under his eyes and looked paler than normal. I hope he was okay… “I didn’t take too much, did I?”  
  
“No… It’s just really hard for a vampire to support another one. It’s even worse since you’re like a newborn. I have to hunt a lot more now and it’s tiring.”  
  
“You don’t ha-”  
  
“You’ll drink Eren’s blood if not.”  
  
“… I’m sorry, Levi.”  
  
Levi shrugged. “It’s fine.”  
  
“It’s not. I don’t want you to feel bad or put your own health in danger.” I argued. He really should be more concerned with himself. What if he passed out on some random road and died? Or what if a vampire hunter got him? I heard that they were very popular now. Eren used to be into the study, but I didn’t know if he still was. I hoped he wasn’t.  
  
“…I’m fine. Honestly… meet me here after second period.”  
  
“Are you sure I have to meet you after every period?” I asked though I was still starving.  
  
“Yes. I don’t want you to have bloodlust.”  
  
“Bloodlust?”  
  
“It’s when you lose yourself and just got crazy for blood basically.”  
  
“Sounds delightful.” What if I hurt Eren? What if… I hurt Mikasa? Or Jean? Or Marco? I really didn’t want to hurt anyone. I didn’t think I could bear with anyone getting hurt because of me. Would I really be that uncontrollable if I didn’t do as Levi said?  
  
Levi held his head as he groaned. “Scratch that. I’ll get some buddies of mine to help you… I can’t keep feeding you… I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. Do whatever you need to do…”  
  
“Yeah… you’ll meet a tall, pretty buff, blonde Captain America here after second. He’ll be glad to help you… and Armin?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Drink from his neck and I’ll kill you.”  
  
I gulped and nodded. That seriously wasn’t something to joke about! I looked to the side and shook my head. “You better be joking.”  
  
“I am. You can only get killed one way now.”  
  
“And that is?”  
  
“A stake through the heart.”  
  
“… But I thought the heart was pointless.”  
  
“It still creates our blood that the oxygen get put in.”  
  
“Right…” This was all very confusing and I had to wonder if even Levi knew what he was talking about. I leaned against him and sighed. “So, see you later?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll need help in math.” He stood up and ruffled my hair. “See you, sunshine.” I watched him turn and walk out of the bathroom. I wonder if he was really going to be okay. I wonder who his buddies are. I think back to the table he sits at at lunch. There was this senior there that did kind of look like Captain America. That had to be him. I get up and walk out and go to my second period class. Honors English. Mikasa was in this class. I sit down across from her at our table and smiled. “Good morning, Mikasa.” My hand goes to my neck only to relax when I remember this morning. Levi had spent hours covering his bite marks when make up wanting to get the shade perfect. It was now only a little red.  
  
“Good morning, Armin. Neck sore?”  
  
“Yeah. Levi had me sleep on his couch last night.”  
  
“You spent the night?”  
  
“Yeah, he didn’t feel comfortable with me walking at night by myself.” I felt bad for lying to her but I didn’t know how she or Eren would react. I didn’t want to lose them or risk Levi’s life. I felt like I needed their help though. I had to figure out a way to get back to being just a human. There had to be a way. I was human before. “Mikasa… if I tell you something… do you promise you won’t freak or tell Eren…? It’s serious.”  
  
She stared at me before sighing and nodding. “Fine…”  
  
I smiled and looked down and was about to blow my secret when someone dropped down in the seat next to me. I looked over to see a brunette with weird glasses. I also noticed her fangs.  
  
“Armin! That’s your name right? Levi has told me so much about you! He and I are like bffs if you were wondering. I’m Hanji, by the way.”  
  
“Oh… ummm… Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” I turned to Mikasa again and get out a piece of paper to tell her my secret when Hanji slapped her hand on it.  
  
“Levi would be upset.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“If you told her that secret she, he’ll be upset.”  
  
Mikasa glared at Hanji. “What secret?”  
  
“Oh… ummm… it’s nothing.”  
  
“It didn’t sound like nothing before she came.” Mikasa snapped at me.  
  
“Well… I guess since Levi already told her I don’t have to write it… umm… Mikasa… Levi and I did a lot more than study last night.” I felt Hanji giving me a suspicious look. I wasn’t going to tell Mikasa if it was really going to upset Levi. I looked down and gulped then with a whisper I said a secret. “I had sex with him.” I knew the windstorm was coming. Miaksa consider Eren and me as her children.  
  
Her eyes widened before she slammed her hands on the table and turned.  
  
“Wait, Mikasa!” I got up and grabbed her arm. “I wanted it!”  
  
She stopped and her glare turned to me. “Why…?”  
  
“I… I really love him.”  
  
  
“How? He’s the biggest dick in the school.” Everyone turned to stare at us with interest and I didn’t want to have this conversation here. I didn’t want Levi’s reputation to be ripped apart because I had to open my mouth.  
  
“… He’s really not how he seems… I... trust me on this…”  
  
“How can I when all he’s done is make you do his work? Why did you even start tutoring him anyways?”  
  
“… Because, Mikasa, he isn’t as bad as you think he is… trust me. I’ll even let you meet him and sit down and talk to him. Whatever you want.” I was pleading. I didn’t want her to try to fight Levi on this. It was my fault anyways. If I really hadn’t want that then I would have fought back, but I didn’t because he was looking so desperate. If I had known this would have been the result would I have let him? Probably not…  
  
“Okay, class, sit down and get out your books.”  
  
I sighed and walked back to my desk and sat next to Hanji again. She gave me a reassuring smile, that didn’t help me at all but I didn’t care. I opened my book and started reading. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never told Mikasa. Levi is going… no, Mikasa is going to get her butt kicked. I slip out my phone and send Levi a quick text. _Don’t be mad, I was going to spill our secret but then Hanji stopped me so I had to tell Mikasa that we had sex. She may come and try to kick your ass._ I sighed and listened to the lesson and took notes. Levi never texted me back. I wonder what he was doing.  
When the bell rang, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I felt bad. I felt like I was mooching off everyone. I stopped when I almost ran into a hard stomach. I looked up to see kind blue eyes.  
  
“Hello, are you Armin? I’m Erwin, or as Levi likes to call me “Captain America”.”  
  
“I-I am…” I whispered as I back away.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
“Oh, uh, no. I just… I don’t know you and I feel bad that I’m about to do this…”  
  
“No need. I mean, we all have to stick together. There’s a group rising up to kill us… and we need to lay low. If you’re bringing Levi down then we won’t be able to survive.” He took me into one of the stalls and sat down on one of the toilets after he put down the top. He patted his lap. “You can drink a pint.”  
  
I sat down on his leg awkwardly and looked up at him. I licked my lips when I caught his scent. It smelled like fresh parsley and warmth. I couldn’t really describe it. “Levi told me not to bite your neck…” I whispered though I was eyeing a vein there.  
  
Erwin nodded and held out his arm and flexed to raise a vein. “Here.”  
  
My fangs latch on to his arm in no time. I could feel where others have bitten into him. I felt less bad now that I knew this wasn’t because I was Levi’s boyfriend. His blood tasted as good as it smelled. I was getting lost in the flavors. I felt him tugging on my hair so I leaned away and licked my lips. “Thank you…”  
  
“No problem.” He held up his arm and licked the blood away.  
  
“Umm… so… are you in the same grade as Levi?”  
  
“Yeah. You’re a year younger, right?”  
  
“Yeah… so how long have you known Levi?”  
  
“We were born in the same room so since birth. He arrived five hours after I did then we were childhood friends.”  
  
“Wow… ummm…” I looked away and rubbed at the back of my neck. “Do you ever… befriend humans? I mean, is that normal?”  
  
“… Armin… you’re new to all this. It would be normal for you to want to try to live both lives. Most don’t succeed at that… but I understand where you are coming from. Don’t feel bad for being friends with them. I mean, we are humans basically.”  
  
I relaxed and nodded. “Why doesn’t Levi want me to tell them…?”  
  
“…There’s a risk involved. You just need to keep this a secret. Trust Levi and you’ll soon figure out everything. Whatever he isn’t telling you it’s for your benefit.”  
  
I sighed and nodded. I didn’t like being out of the circle, but I knew I was powerless against Levi. “Thanks, Erwin.” I slide off his lap and leave the stall. I wash off my mouth and turn back to see him smiling at me.  
  
“Have a good day, Armin. Here’s my number if you ever need help with anything.”  
  
I take it and nodded. “Thanks…” I grabbed my things and walked to third period class. I really wanted to know what Levi was up to and… why he wasn’t replying.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends are really protective. Is my boyfriend alright?!  
> -Armin Arlert  
> ~~~  
> A/N: Guys, my wonderful friend is the beta for this, so everyone thank her for her hard work.

After English I went to my sign language class, then went to the bathroom where I fed off of Hanji. I asked her where Levi was but all she said was that I shouldn’t worry and that he’d come back soon. That didn’t ease my thoughts any. 

After my sign language class came my economy class. I really didn’t like that class because none of my friends or Levi's friends were in there. Just… humans… It was torture being around food I couldn’t eat. It’s weird, before I hardly ever ate and now I wanted a feast. I stayed in my seat and didn’t talk. After that class Mike was the one to give me some of his blood. He was quiet and didn’t say anything. He just led me into a stall and gave me his wrist. The only reason I knew his name was because he was in the same government class as me last year.

I was excited because gym was a class Levi never skipped. He never partnered up with me or did anything with me, but our lockers were right next to each other and he always made sure that I was never without him in the showers. I think he could sense that I didn’t like being around others while I showered. Eren was also in this class so I was protected no matter what. I walked into the boy’s locker room and was relieved to see Levi was there, he looked banged up though, “You okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Sorry I didn’t text you back, I was running.”

“Why?”

“People were chasing after me,” Ah, vampire hunters… Did they get his face? Will they be after him? What are we going to do? I walked over to him and set down my backpack on the bench.

“I was worried… Don’t get caught, okay?”

Levi smirked and turned to me. He lifted up my head and kissed me softly, “Can you give me some of your blood?” He was whispering in the kiss, “I couldn’t catch anything and… running and gym wore me out.”

“Of course,” I grab his hand and take him to one of the restroom stalls. I was about to offer him my wrist, but retracted it and leaned my head to the side so he could bite into my neck, in the same place he did two days ago. 

His fangs sank into me and I wanted to cry out in both pleasure in pain. I didn't and just worried my bottom lip with my teeth. He didn’t take as much as I thought he would. I sighed when he backed away and let me get back down on my feet. I was a little dizzy.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” I smiled and grabbed his hand, “Won’t people notice this…?”

“… Wear a sweatshirt and they shouldn’t.”

I nodded and walked out. I put on my gym clothes and started undressing and redressing again. I was appreciative that Eren was always late for this class. I put on the sweatshirt right when he walked in. Levi fixed it for me. He was so cute with his white shirt and dark shorts on. I looked down his body and noticed how his legs were hairless, “You shave your legs?”

“Body hair is disgusting.” 

“Armin! Where have you been?! I haven’t seen you in the halls.”

“I’ve been hanging out with Levi’s friends, sorry, Eren.”

“What about me?” He looked at me with a pout and he crossed his arms. He looked intimidating, “Will I just be forgotten because you got your little…” He eyed Levi with disgust, “Boyfriend?”

“Of course not… I just need to spend some time with his friends for the next couple of days, I swear, Eren. I’ll sit at your table during lunch,” I tried to bargain. I didn’t know how I would get through the day if Levi and his friends weren’t there for me to feed off of them.

“… Okay… If you say so…” He walked to his locker and I sighed in relief.

Levi smiled and as he ruffled my hair, “Over protective friend, much?”

“We’re childhood friends, of course we’re going to be like that to each other. I’m sorry… I hope sitting with him at lunch won’t be a problem…”

“None. Now, let’s get you in the attendance line so you’re not marked tardy, Mr. Goody-Goody.”

“Hey! I’m not that good!” I pouted, but giggled when picked me up and started to carry me to the gym. I didn’t take him to be the affection type. Maybe even Levi has his sweet sides?

Levi dropped me off at the beginning of the line and stood ahead of me. It went by alphabetical order so Eren was all the way in the back. He normally caught up to me by running an extra lap. I sat there next to Levi, he was holding my hand and rubbing my knuckles. He must be in a really affectionate mood today. I shrugged it off.

After attendance, I got to run with Levi. He was normally the fastest in the class, but he slowed down to keep pace with me. He was staying close to my side and I finally decided to ask him why, “Why are you hanging around me more than normal today? Normally you wouldn’t wait for me. This isn’t like you.”

“Don’t get used to it. I’m only doing this so your little friend doesn’t kick my ass for being what I am. He doesn’t know about you, but he saw me in the courtyard feeding off Petra. We thought everyone would have been in class since it was half way through the period, but that little shit saw us and I’ve been running from him ever since. It doesn’t look like he’ll try to kill me if I’m around you. You be careful too. He has a stake in his boot.”

“He told me he gave up hunting…” I whispered glancing over at him before Levi nudged me.

“Don’t make it obvious I’m talking about him. Just listen, I’m telling you the facts. I don’t believe he would go after you, I just want you to be careful.”

I nodded and sighed, “Be more careful with umm… eating.”

Levi looked over at me with a smirk, “What? Don’t want me to get hurt?”

“I don’t,” I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was starting to sweat from all the suicides we had started to do. I glanced down at the rest of his body and found that he was really fit and really attractive. I should have known. This was why he was the most popular bad boy in school.

Levi smirked more when he caught me checking him out. The teacher blew his stupid whistle and we had to do situps, “Want to go first?”

“Ummm… yeah… I can’t do many…” Normally I teamed up with Eren but looked like he was fine being with Jean for a period. I got down and went into the position.

“Ooo~ I like this view.”

I closed my legs quickly and glared at him, “Stop being a perv. I’m trying to do my best…” I put my hands on the back of my neck and struggled to pull myself up. I felt his hands rub my tired feet and I had to sigh out contently.

“One,” He whispered as he stared down at me, “That’s one kiss for later.”

He was bribing me to do well. He was so sweet. I had to do a lot of pushups now! I wanted all his kisses. I struggled, and my stomach hurt but I got up to ten by the time the whistle blew again. I rubbed my stomach as I watched Levi get down in position. I held his feet and smiled at him. I knew he would probably get a lot more than me. Sweat was dripping my forehead, and I mentally scolded myself for being dirty in his presence.  
Levi smiled back at me and started to pull himself up quickly. I started to count and was put to shame by him. By the time the whistle sounded he had thirty.

“Wow, Levi, you’re so athletic,” I mused as I stared at him. I wanted to kiss him now. I knew he wouldn’t allow it. We were allowed to go shower and I knew he was dying to get the sweat off him.

“… Umm… What do I do with my neck…?”

“Shit… I’ll take care of Eren and Jean so they don’t see it,” He got up before I could ask him what exactly that meant. He promised me he wouldn’t do anything to them so… It couldn’t be too bad, right? He’d probably just block me for their view, right?

I followed after him and when we got into the locker room I started to take off my sweatshirt and shorts and boxers, leaving me in just a shirt. I was embarrassed about my body so I didn’t like how we had to shower in front of everyone. I looked over and blushed.

Levi was already undressed and fixing his hair. “Ready?”

“I’m...” My eyes trailed down his body and I had to force them back up again. I was blushing madly, “I’m embarrassed about my body…”

“Don’t be, I’ll protect you from everyone else's eyes just like I always do.”

“You always do?”

“Yeah, like hell I’m going to let anyone else stare at what used to be my food.”

I blushed. He was taking care of me just as much as I was wanting him to. Even if I just was food in the beginning, “When did you realize you had feelings for me?”

“When this started skipping beats,” He placed my hand over his chest and my knees went weak. He was so romantic! I didn’t know how to handle this and… how could I live without him now? My hand shook in his grip while I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

“… What if something happens? What if… I lose you? What if I’m not good en-”

Levi pushed me up against the locker and kissed me. He leaned away and glared at me, “You will never say such lies to me. Do you understand? I’ll always love you and I will always be with you.” His hand trailed down from my cheek to my neck where his bite mark was, “I promise.”

I gasped as I stared up at him. His eyes were flashing with possession. My knees shook more while I nodded in understanding, “I understand…”

He smiled and leaned away from me, “I’m fucking filthy, let’s get our showers.”

I laughed and nodded. I was about to slip off my shirt when Eren walked up and glared at Levi. My body went ridged as I saw him throw a punch.

Levi caught it in his hand and glared at him, “What?”

“You can’t just kiss my best friend like that! Especially since you and him are practically naked!”

“Sorry, to burst your bubble kid, but I already had sex with him.”

Eren’s eyes widened and I scampered behind Levi. I peeked an eye over his shoulder. “Umm… Yeah… We did… It… I…”

Eren pushed Levi away and pushed me against the lockers, hurt and tears in his eyes. “No… No… What about… I… I was supposed to be your first!”

W-What…? My eyes widened as I put my hands against the lockers, “… What…?”

Eren glared over at Levi as angry tears ran down his cheeks. He punched the vampire then tackled him onto the floor beginning to hit him repeatedly. I stood there in horror because I could do nothing. I couldn’t get a ragging Eren off of Levi. I couldn’t calm him down. I could do nothing. How… What… What just happened…?

Levi growled as he took each hit. Why wasn’t he fighting back? He could easily fight back… so why wasn’t he…?

My eyes widened when he looked at me pleadingly. He hadn’t fought back because I told him not to hurt Eren. I nodded just wanting this to end. Why… Why did Eren want to be my first…? Why… Why me? Everyone was crowding around and yelling fight and I was just standing there. I’m a horrible person. I needed to stop this before it escalated. Fighting through the crowd, I finally reached them. I saw Levi flip Eren over and pin him down glaring at him. Eren was bleeding from the mouth and I stopped to stare at it. I licked my lips before walking over and grabbing Levi’s hand to get him up, “Stop it… both of you… I don’t like it when my friend’s fight…” Eren had the sweetest blood I’ve smelt all day. I had to hold Levi’s hand tightly to stop myself from lunging at him.

“Tch. I need a shower,” Levi walked through the crowd and went to the showers with me. Everyone soon joined in. I took off my shirt, once Levi was standing beside me, and threw it back over to where my stuff was. I stared to wash myself with my soap and shampoo. I rinsed off and was going to get a towel when Levi stopped me and wrapped a big white towel around me, “I bring my own. This way I don’t have to dry myself off with other people’s towels,” He began to dry me off. I felt pampered and I didn’t know if I should thank him or scold him for treating me like a child. I may be one year younger than him but I can dry myself off!

“Are you okay…?” I asked instead when I saw bruises forming on his cheeks.  
Levi chuckled and shrugged, “I’ll be fine.”

I nodded and leaned up to kiss them softly. I could feel Eren’s glare. I wasn’t looking forward to sitting with him at lunch in two periods. I walked away from Levi and went back to my locker and started to dress myself quickly. I got my stuff together and sat on the bench.

Levi came out and got dressed himself, “So… umm…. Pre-calc sucks.”

“Yeah… but not as much as you,” I received a kick to the shin for that joke. I flinched and held my leg close to me, “Ow!”

“Shut the fuck up,” I saw amusement in his eyes causing me to burst out laughing. I got up and shrugged, “It’s not too bad. You just have to work fast.”

“I’m not good with a small time limit.”

“We have almost an hour to work!”

“That’s not enough time when the fucking teacher yaps all period or is late from taking a shit.”

I laughed and shook my head, “I’ll help you. Just come to my table today. You can bring Erwin with you. He seemed nice from what I saw from him this morning.”

“He’s a fucking bastard.”

I shake my head at his poor judgment and take his hand, “Just come on. You’re driving me crazy with all your complaining. Let’s just get it over with.”

“Fine.” He sighed and walked out with me when the bell rang. We walked down to math but instead of going in on time like I wanted Levi decided to make a scene and kiss me in the hallways. I knew no one really cared and most did it in between classes, but this was still embarrassing! I pushed him away and headed into class. I didn’t notice when he caught up to me or when he had slipped his hand back in mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a jerk.  
> -Armin Arlert

Spoiler: Lunch was a disaster. 

I waited in line with Mikasa and Eren and we all got our food. We walked to our normal rectangular table and sat down. That day's lunch was chicken nuggets, mash potatoes, corn, milk and an apple. I got out my phone and sent a quick text to Levi.

_Is it okay if I eat lunch? It won’t hurt me will it?_

His text came two minutes later.

_It’s fine. Honestly, if it smells good then you can eat it. On pizza days you may get a little irritated with the smell so I suggest skipping. Some don’t like the smell and others can stand it. I can’t. I think it smells like three people took a shit on the floor. So, if you want to find me I’ll be on the roof. I have the keys so all you gotta do is come up._

Thanks Levi, because I totally want to be thinking of that when I’m eating this delicious meal. I rolled my eyes and put my phone away before starting to dig in. This was helping my urges to bite Mikasa and Eren. As long as I didn’t smell in their general direction it would be okay. Speaking of them, they were over there fighting because Eren had spilled some gravy on his shirt and Mikasa was going to clean it up when Eren started yelling at her for treating him like a baby. I found my friend’s sister-brother relationship amusing.

And then it happened.

Levi came strolling over and ran a few fingers up the back of my neck, “Hey, how do you do this? I seriously didn’t get pre-calc today.”

“Yeah, sit down. I’ll explain one problem to you, but I want to eat. If you want I can come over and we can do it there,” I smiled and took his book and set it down. I began to explain how to do a problem when Eren opened his mouth.

“I don’t want you going over to his house.”

“Why not?” I asked looking up at him. I had nothing to lose now.

“Because he’s a monster and I’m going to prove it. I saw him suck-”

Levi got up quickly and grabbed Eren’s collar and kissed him before leaning away and getting close to his ear. I didn’t hear what he said but he passed out right in his arms.

“What did you do to my brother?!” Mikasa hissed as she got up and picked up Eren. 

Levi sat down and I heard all the people whispering around him.

“Why did you kiss him…?” I asked looking to the side. I mean, I understood he did it to get close to Eren without starting another fist fight, but still! That was uncalled for!

“I’m sorry, kid. I was scared of what he would say and I wanted to shut him up quickly. So I stunned him then made him forget. I bet by the time Mikasa gets him down there he’ll be fine.”

“Okay…Will he be alright?”

“Yeah, I promised I’d never hurt him or her.”

His words relaxed me and I leaned against him, “I’m sorry, they’re the way they are.”

“Eren’s getting suspicious and I know all of this is my fault, and I’m sorry, but I would really be careful around him or not hang out with him in general… I’m sorry,” Levi sighed as he ran his hand through my hair his other pressing on his bite marks.

“… We’re childhood friends. I can’t just… ignore him…” I whispered and closed my eyes at his touch, “I’ll be careful. I promise…”

“Okay…” Levi whispered though he sounded really hesitant. I found it kind of cute how he was trying to look out for me. He really was trying to make this painless as possible for me. Does he regret changing me? Is he only with me because this happened…? I had my doubts. “…Hey, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you with me?”

He sighed and leaned down and kissed my forehead, “I’ve liked you for a long time. When my teachers put me in the tutor program I… um… knew you were in my math and gym class so I switched the names on the list so I could get you to teach me. I never meant for you to be my prey… I never meant to feed off of you. I just had very little time left and I’m sorry, but you were the only one I trusted. The only one… that I actually wanted to do that with…”

I looked away from him and blushed. He really was sweet. I looked back at him and crawled onto his lap, “What did I taste like?”

“Hmm… sweet and kind of herby. I don’t really know how to describe it.”

“Hey, Levi?” I knew this was selfish of me, but this is what I truly wanted.

“Yeah?”

“Please feed off of only me. I’ll learn how to hunt, I swear. I want you to completely be supported by me and only me.”

He stared at me for a long time and after a couple minutes I didn’t think he was going to answer until he sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Fine… when, and only when, you learn how to hunt though. I won’t do it while you’re still trying to control everything.”

I smiled and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, now get off me,” He growled and pushed me away, “And do my math homework. I need to know how to do this we have a test Friday.” 

“I know, I know,” I sighed and pushed my half eaten food away and start explaining it to him. He would ask questions every so often and then would slowly understand it. It was the end of the period when we stopped and only had one problem to go. We could do it when we got to his house easily. 

Now, the next class was an easy class, it was health and I had it with Erwin. I was interested in how well Erwin knew Levi. I wasn’t a jealous person at heart but I was curious. He said that they were childhood friends. So… Maybe he could tell me a little bit more about Levi.

Levi walked me to health with an arm around me the whole way. I felt really protected and I could tell he loved showing me off. Was he really that proud to be with me? That was sweet. It felt nice having a strong arm around me that wasn’t crushing like Eren’s hold but was firm enough to be felt unlike Mikasa’s. Levi was perfect and I kept finding out more and more about him while he walked down the hall. It was little things that really didn’t matter, like how he made quick strides down the hallways instead of how I walked which was taking tiny steps in a much faster speed. Somehow we managed to stay beside each other. He also would bite the inside of his cheek whenever people would stop randomly in front of us or walk too slow for his strides. This was also probably why he rode his bike recklessly. Honestly, I didn’t mind taking my time getting to places as long as I was still on time, but Levi was always in a hurry. Another trait I found was his bangs had grown too long and he had to keep flipping them out of his eyes. This may be weird, but every time he did it I felt like it was the cutest thing. Here was this strong guy getting overpowered by bangs. Adorable.

When we made it to health he kissed me again and ruffled my hair, “I’ll be waiting outside for you. Don’t make me wait long, sunshine.”

“I won’t,” I paused for a second before I added my own cute nickname for him, “Evi.”

He was walking away before he stopped, turned and glared at me like I had done something that was against the law, “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“I-I-I… I just… you call me sunshine s-so I… I wanted to give you a nickname as well,” I stammered out while playing with my hair anxiously and biting my lip. Was he mad at me? I thought it would be cute, Sunshine and Evi, it went well together. Why was he getting so mad?

His look softened while he walked up to me and ran his hand through my hair, “I’m sorry. It took me off guard and… I’m not used to be called such a… cute name. I don’t think cute really describes me, kid.”

“I think it does,” I whispered and leaned up to kiss his forehead, “I mean, it’s okay as long as I’m the only one calling you that, right? I like it. Please, Levi?”

When he sighed in defeat I knew I won and was hugging him happily once more. All the fears and fright went away and I was just left with my heart beating quickly when he kissed me again.

“See you, sunshine.”

I walked in and sat down next to Erwin. I didn’t fail to notice he looked over at me in surprise.

“Oh, good afternoon, Armin.”

“Sorry, can I sit here?” The desks were arranged to be side by side of each other in a “u” shape.

“Of course. Did you need something?”

“Oh no, I just figured since I’m dating Levi I should get to know his friends, you know? Plus, we have the same math so it’s always to go to have buddies with the same classes as yourself,” I half lied then looked at my desk and gulped, “Plus, I wanted to know more about Levi.”

“Oh, no. You’re not getting any information out of me. If he wants to tell you then he will. We’ve all sworn not to tell a single thing about him to anyone.” Erwin rejected me bluntly before smiling at me and ruffling up my hair, “He’ll tell you anything you need to know eventually. You just have to give him time. Trust me.”

“Do you think I’ll ever get as close to him as you and Hanji are?”

“We are his best friends… but you’re his lover… If he let you become that then… you obviously hold a special place with him. He’s a loner… and… his past isn’t the best so he doesn’t let many in. If he really didn’t care about you, you wouldn’t be here now. He’d have either made you forget or killed you.”

“He said he’s never killed anyone,” I was a little shocked by Erwin’s words. Had Levi lied to me? What did he have to gain by lying about that?! And who had he killed?! Fuck, Eren! Would he hold his promises?! Were Mikasa and Eren safe?! Or… was he using me to get to them to feed off of all of us?! My mind raced, but it stopped dead in its tracks when Erwin smiled at me.

“He’s not a bad person. You can trust him. He’s loved you for a long time… ever since… he saw you in the library.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t hear this from me, but he used to go to this library for alone time and to get away from his parents. Every time he went you were there in a chair reading, his words not mine, big ass books. He’d always watch you from behind a few shelves. Then one day you walked over to him while he was spying and 'reading,' you asked for a book he’d already read and he struck up a conversation with you.”

I remembered that day. I thought it was weird how he wouldn’t get out of his daze and step aside. I originally asked him to move but he just kept staring at me and then… when I asked for the book he started talking to me randomly. I thought it was weird. That was Levi… huh. That was when I was in eighth grade so he was a freshman. We were in different schools so of course I didn’t know him. So, he’s been crushing on me all this time? That’s sweet. That’s really… sweet. I smiled and looked away from Erwin.

“Ever since then he’s tried to find out everything about you. He’s been silently protecting you from the rest of the vampires. He realized you were very close to your friends so he made sure no one would get to them either.”  
Levi… did all this for me…? I blushed and had a stupid grin on my face. He really did care about me. He always has, “…Why… Why me?”

“Levi… Levi has always been very distant. He’s… had a rough life and… I honestly think you were the only one he could joke around with. He wasn’t certain about you at first but… when you started tutoring him… you were the light to his world. You made him not feel so lonely anymore and that was a blessing.”

When he called me sunshine… he really meant it. He was thinking of how I’ve changed his life. I didn’t understand everything about Levi, but I hoped one day he would set me down and tell me everything I ever needed to know about him. The teacher told us to hush and for us to start taking notes. My mind was elsewhere. All I could honestly think about was a future with Levi. I could see me fixing us dinner and him coming home to enjoy it after a long day of work. Then afterwards, enjoy ourselves on the couch, cuddle, and enjoy each other’s company. I wanted a ring around my left ring finger and one around his. I wanted him to have a happy life where he didn’t have to worry about anything as long as I was there. I wanted to take him out on picnics. I wanted to travel with him and see the whole world. I wanted to stay at home to clean and cook for him so he would be proud of my job well done. This I hoped for.

Erwin elbowed me and I realized I was falling behind on the notes but I couldn’t help it. The more I thought about the future I would have with Levi the more I wanted to just jump in time and be there instead of being here taking stupid notes on STDs. I wanted to jump in time when we lived together and he was always yelling at me to clean up after myself and that I drank too much coffee. Whenever I went over to his house I felt like we already were like that. I’ve never met Levi’s parents and he’s never talked about them, but I’m sure they couldn’t be that bad. The only thing Levi did say about them was that they were away on a business trip for the remainder of his high school education. He told me not to worry about it so I never did. I wonder if that was okay. If he enjoyed living all alone. I’d have to keep in mind to not spend the night as much as I could. Grandfather normally allowed me to do whatever I wanted because he trusted me and because of how perfect my grades were so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind letting me stay at Levi’s a couple days of the week. Of course, Levi would have to meet my grandfather first. I got out my phone when the teacher wasn’t looking and sent him a quick text.

_Levi, sometime could you come over and meet my grandfather?_

I set my phone on my desk and took the remainder of the notes then looked at Erwin’s to fill in the ones I had missed. It wasn’t until the end of the period when Levi texted me back. My stomach flipped at him response.

_No. I don’t like adults and I never will. I’d rather not be around your guardian. He wouldn’t like me._

Why wasn’t Levi even going to give him a chance? I mean, yeah it would be a big step for us especially if I introduced him as my boyfriend, but to flat out reject me seemed a little harsh. I replied nonetheless. I couldn’t just stop talking to him just because I was upset with him. 

_But… I wanted you to meet him and for me to introduce you as my boyfriend. I know he would love you. Please, just give him a chance._

I waited anxiously for his answer but it never came and when I went outside to meet him he wasn’t there. That jerk! I was excited to see him too! I couldn’t believe he would leave me here with no ride. I gritted my teeth and stomped all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not a monster.  
> -Armin Arlert

It wasn’t until fifth period gym that I saw Levi or even heard from him. Normally I didn’t keep grudges. Normally, that is. Yesterday though, pissed me off. Yes, that’s right, Armin Arlert just cussed. It wasn’t because Levi ditched me. Well, it is because of that but that’s not the only reason. My other reason was because it was snowing for the first time yesterday and I only had a jacket on. That jerk left me in the cold with nothing and he knows it too. I started running around the gym wanting to stay away from him.

“Armin… you’re running more than normal today,” Eren smiled while running next to me, “What happened?”

“Nothing… just… ughhh…” I growled out as I ran a little faster when I saw Levi in the corner of my eye trying to catch up to us. His friends hadn’t even helped me that day… except Erwin. 

He told me that Levi told them not to feed me for punishment. Punishment for what?! And when did I become something like a dog?! Well, I didn’t need him! I fed off of Erwin once and have been starving all day. I was too mad to give my hunger any attention. I didn’t feel like eating. Eren didn’t even smell appetizing in the least. I just couldn’t believe Levi would do that to me.

“Did something happen with Levi?” Eren spat out his name and I was right there with him.

“Yes. That jerk completely ditched me and made me walk all the way home yesterday.”

“What an ass. I would have taken you home if you would have found me,” Eren smiled over at me and slipped his hand in mine. I didn’t mind it. If it made Levi jealous so be it. He shouldn’t have done what he did yesterday.

After gym, and successfully not talking to Levi, we walked into the shower and I got undressed and walked to the showers with Eren. I didn’t care that he was checking me out. I didn’t care that Levi was glaring at Eren. I washed up and dried off quickly before getting dressed. Eren walked me to my pre-calc class and I walked in and sat at my assigned seat. This would be the class that Levi would have the best opportunity to talk to me. Too bad I wasn’t going to let him unless it was math related. I thought he cared about me. I thought he was the one to stalk me in the library. Whatever. Like hell he cares about me after what he did. Speaking of the devil, he sat right across from me and stared at me, tapping his lip as if he was trying to find words. I looked away and went back to my book.

“Armin…”

I ignored him.

“I’m sorry. I really… didn’t mean… I mean… You scared me yesterday, okay…?”

Don’t accept his apology. Just keep reading, Armin Arlert. You deserve a guy better than Levi.

“Are you just going to ignore me? Fine. I deserve that. I’m going to keep talking now because we’re worth fighting for. I know I fucked up yesterday, but when you started talking about your grandpa and me meeting him, I couldn’t help but feel scared. He’s someone important to you and he may not like me. I know you said he would but you don’t know that and… I don’t really get along with parents, okay? That was a huge ass step and I bailed. I shouldn’t have. I should have just told you I couldn’t handle moving that fast, but, Armin, I’m a coward and I would rather run from my problems that I can’t handle.”

I slap my book shut and glared up at him, “It was freezing outside and you let me walk all the way home. You let me do that and you think I give a fuck why? It’s the fact you let me go all the way home and then the fact you left me with no answer up until now. If you would have told me this yesterday or last night or this morning it would have been different and I wouldn’t be so mad at you right now, but you let me walk home and let me wonder what the hell I did wrong. Do you understand how much I hated myself yesterday? Do you understand how upset I was? Do you understand I had to cry myself asleep because I thought I lost you over some stupid thing I did? Yeah, it hurts and I don’t want to talk to you right now,” So much for not talking to him. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for things to go so horribly wrong… but, Armin…”

“No. There is no excuses, Levi. You messed up,” Why was I being so bitter towards him? He did say he was sorry and… I couldn’t just say no to that, “I accept your apology though…”

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear. I’ll do whatever you want.”

I looked up at him and stared at him and when he looked back he knew what I was going to say.

“Except that.”

“Why not? What’s so wrong about wanting to introduce you to my grandpa?”

“I don’t like adults, Armin. I know I shouldn’t lump them together like that, but every older person I have met has been a horrible being… I’m sorry I’m saying that, but that’s how I see the world. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. I already accepted it, and… what happened to make you have that outlook? I mean, come on, not everyone is a bad person,” I was growing desperate. I wanted my grandpa to meet him and see how nice he was. I wanted him to meet my first ever boyfriend. Was… that wrong of me to ask? Was it wrong to push Levi to meet him?

“…Can we talk about it at my house? Class is about to start and its private,” He sighed while rubbing at his face.

Was he really that annoyed with me? I felt a little bad now… but what he did was uncalled for, “Yeah, of course… if you don’t leave me again.”

Levi sighed and shook his head, “Get over it. If you accepted my apology you wouldn’t be holding it above my head like a fucking knife. I said I was sorry and that’s all I can do. I can’t go back and do it differently, so stop being a little bitch about it.”

I was about to reply when class started. I sighed and began to do the lesson in the book. Levi was right. I shouldn’t be acting this way. I’ve never held a grudge before. The only reason I was, was probably because I never thought Levi would be the one to hurt me. 

The class period felt like it went on forever. Levi didn’t say anything, didn’t even ask me one question, and Erwin wasn’t striking up small talk with me. I didn’t know what to do but hope for the end of the day to come. I just wanted to know why Levi would leave me like that.

~~~

When lunch rolled around, I was getting anxious. Only next period and then I would be at Levi’s house. I wondered what he had to say to me. I think my friends noticed to because Mikasa kept trying to buy me some ice cream and Eren kept trying to tell me jokes. I didn’t find either amusing and they gave up after a while. I finished up my homework and didn’t eat anything. I was hungry, really hungry. I felt like I was going to puke though. I couldn’t bring myself to eat. 

Levi walked in half way through the period and walked over to me, “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” I asked trying to ignore Eren’s death glare. If eyes could kill, Levi would be a dead man.

“Bathroom.”

“What, can’t go alone?” Eren hissed while getting up with me, “He’s not going anywhere with you. Not after what you did to him.”

“Stay the fuck out of this. You may be his fucking best friend, but that’s all you’ll ever be. So, stop acting like you fucking own him, it’s really starting to piss me off. He’s fucking mine and I’m not in the mood to deal with your jealous ass. Now, come on, Armin.”

A shiver went down my spine while my heart sped up. He cared. He was continually showing he wouldn’t let anyone near me if he had anything to do about it. I really could rely on him to fight for our relationship. No. I can’t think that way. I have to fight too. He was worth fighting for. I gulped and looked down at the ground, “I love Levi, Eren… I really really do… and, yes, he did something bad, but… that’s not the only thing you can judge his personality on. He wouldn’t hurt me intentionally and I trust he never would,” I didn’t look up to face my crushed best friend, instead I grabbed Levi’s hand and walked to the bathroom with him.

He pushed me into the stall once we got there and kissed me softly, only to lean away to whisper, “I got blood for us. Drink. You fucking need it, sunshine.”

I sighed and relaxed in his arms. I didn’t realized how much I missed this. I nodded and leaned down to bite his neck.

He groaned and leaned against the wall, “I missed you.”

“Mmmhmmm…” My eyes closed as I drank his rich blood. It was intoxicating. I leaned my whole body against his as I kept drinking more and more. I couldn’t stop and Levi wasn’t stopping me. When I did snap out of it, I leaned away to look up at him in shock.

He held his neck and chuckled, “Sorry… I felt bad that I have starved you all day so I decided you deserve most of it. It’s fine. I’ll go hunting myself after school.”

“Will you be okay?” He looked paler than normal. Was this an affect from running low on blood? I had to worry about Levi’s health, but I knew he wouldn’t let me help. He never did.

“Yeah… It just felt really good,” Levi purred out causing me to blush and push him away.

“Get your head out of the gutter. I’m still pissed at you until you explain.”

He laughed and shook his head. He leaned over and licked my lips clean, “I will, sunshine, you don’t have to worry about that. Now, get back to your friends. I don’t want to get in trouble by Eren, okay? I already have an enemy on my back and he won’t be any help considering he’s already found out once.”

“Okay… Levi... can I call you Evi? It’s so much cuter and it’s not fair you get to call me nicknames and I can’t call you by one.”

He stared at me before sighing and nodding, “Fine. I’ll let you win this argument but don’t expect that out of me all the time.”  
I squealed and clapped my hands excitedly, “Thank you, Evi!” I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled him. He made me so happy and I didn’t know what I’d do if I really did lose him. I kissed along his neck and suckled on the bite mark to lap up anymore blood that was there before pulling away, “I’ll be going.”

“See you, kiddo,” He gave me a small smile before he wiped the saliva from his neck with a disgusted look. Opps. I forgot to control myself.

I walked out and washed my faces before walking back to my table where I saw a sulking Eren and a concerned Mikasa. I sat down and started to work on my homework again when Eren looked up at me with a hurt expression. I gulped and looked back down, “I’m sorry…”

“Why him? What the hell makes you think he’s a good match for you?”

I didn’t know why. I just really liked him. I liked his appearance. I liked his gentleness. I liked his roughness. I liked how he’s concerned. I liked how he couldn’t hurt me and he wouldn’t. I liked a lot of things about him and as each day goes by I’m finding out more and more little details about him, “I…He just is, Eren. You don’t know him like I do.”

“The fuck I don’t. I know he’s a monster and I know he’s just going to hurt you. I know he’s going to dump you once he gets what he wants from you. I would never do that. Why wouldn’t you want to be with me?”

The truth hurt, but I had to say it, “Because I only see you as a brother, and as a friend. My feelings aren’t any deeper than that. I can’t help that, Eren, and it’s not his fault. He didn’t do this to me. I’ve liked him ever since freshman year, okay? I just… I can’t be with you like that,” I bit my lip causing it to bleed. I really didn’t know what else to say for him to understand. Levi wasn’t a monster. Just like how I wasn’t a monster. I realized that in that moment. When I stood up to Eren, I knew I wasn’t a monster because Levi wasn’t. Levi and I were the same thing and… Eren and I were just going to be too different now. That truth pained me the most.

~~~

I walked out of the school after eighth period to be met by Levi at the front entrance. He was straddling his bike to keep it up, “Come here, sunshine.”

I was there in a matter of seconds. I got on behind him and put on a helmet. I knew people were staring but I didn’t care. I was with the hottest bad boy in school and I loved that. I loved the adrenaline pumping through me. I knew we were only going to his house but the mystery behind Levi’s acting out was getting more and more mysterious. I had to know. I wasn’t surprised by his reckless driving like I was last time. In no time we were at his house.

“Armin… can we… relax first…? I had a long day of school and I don’t want to jump in on that subject.”

“Oh… okay… you’re killing me with curiosity though,” I teased while taking off my helmet and getting off the bike. I gave him the helmet and he winked at me.

“Go in and make us something to eat. I’ll pick us out a movie and find us some blankets.”

“Okay,” I nodded and walked into the house after he handed me the keys. I set them down on the island and then looked around his kitchen. I decided some chips would be a nice snack after school. By the time I poured them he was already on the couch flipping through his channels and getting under a blanket. He settled on Madagascar.

“You like child movies, right?”

“Yeah,” I nodded and walked over with the bowl and two drinks. I set them down on the table.

“Set them on the coaster. We’re not animals.”

“Sorry,” I blushed and placed the cups of water on two coasters before sitting down next to him on the next cushion awkwardly.

“Oh my fucking god, Armin. Get over here,” He wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly keeping my head under his chin. He put the blanket over us and nuzzled my hair, “Relax.”

I nodded and that’s how we were for the whole movie. He was stroking my side causing me to want to fall asleep in the warm blanket pressed against him, but I somehow kept myself awake. Every so often his hand would land on my hip and his thumb would circle it. I was more interested in what his hand was doing instead of the movie that I have seen a thousand times. I didn’t even notice when the movie ended until he was sitting up and holding me close to his side.

“So, do you still want to know?”

I nodded causing him to take a deep breath and looked down at me. His hand trailed from my side to my cheek and he quickly kissed me before whispering softly, “… My parents… they don’t like me. They left me a long time ago. That’s why I don’t want to meet your grandpa. I can’t take that rejection again. I’m sorry, but that’s how it is.”

He did care what my grandpa would think, that’s why he was scared. He really was so sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a vampire  
> ~Armin Arlert

“You could have told me that instead of being so secretive about it and calling me a bitch. That really hurt you know,” I said looking to the side, “Next time… can you just be honest with me? I won’t look at you any differently. You just shut me out though and… you said some mean things.” 

He sighed and held me close while kissing my cheek, “I’m sorry. Okay? I… I tend to run from situations I don’t like. That’s just kind of how it is. I’ll meet your grandpa if it really means that much to you.”

“I don’t want to force you… but if you can I would love it if you did. I can make us dinner and he can tell you all his favorite stories to tell about me. He’s kind of embarrassing and he’ll probably get out the baby books.”

“Oi, Armin?”

I stopped rambling and looked up at him, “Yeah?”

“What happened to your parents?”

“Oh… They went missing when I was five. They were always traveling and seeing the world. Sometimes I would go with them, but this one time they told me they didn’t know when they were going to be back and thought that I was too little to go with them, so they dropped me off at my grandpa’s for an extended sleepover. They were going into the Amazon Rainforest, but they never returned.”

"Oh…” Levi looked to the side and nibbled at his lip.

“They were survivalists; I’m sure… they just got lost,” I reassured him and then held him tighter kissing his cheek. I decided to change the topic before the air around us got too heavy, “Hey, Levi, so can I turn into a bat now?”

Levi looked over at me before chuckling and putting a hand over his mouth. He shook his head and ruffled my hair, “No, humans only made that up because the vampire bat drinks blood so they thought we were related. We’re not, sadly. I think it would be kind of cool to transform into a bat and just fly off.”

"Did you ever wish you could?”

“Yeah, I did, my parents weren’t the best people. They killed for fun, not to eat. I never agreed with it.”

“…Can you tell me about your parents? I know it’s a lot to ask, but it might bring us closer together, so we know something about each other.”

“I’d rather not…” He sighed and played with my hair, “Sunshine, if I’m not telling you something it’s not because I don’t want to tell you specifically, I’m just not ready for you to know.”

I sighed. It felt like I’d never know more if things went on like this. We also had a lot to talk about and I might as well kill the good mood now, “Why didn’t you let them feed me? I could have seriously killed someone you know.”

“Those bastards weren’t supposed to tell you that,” Levi hissed.

I glared at him, “They said it was a punishment. What does that mean, Levi? You actually think I need to be trained to do everything you like just because you say so? Well, screw that, I’m not some pet,” I was seriously annoyed.

“I did it because I was jealous.”

What? “Of what?”

“Eren. You hung out with him a lot and-”

“No, don’t you bring him into this... You punished me before that- don’t you dare lie to me, Levi! I swear to god I will end us right here and now if you do,” I was serious. As much as I wanted us to work out I knew I deserved someone who didn’t lie to me. Someone who didn’t try to make up with me with pathetic apologies. I was stronger than that; I could break up with him if I wanted to.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

What. The. Actual. Heck? Did he really not take me seriously?! I glared daggers at him and got up, pacing to burn off my anger before slamming my hands down on the coffee table, “Tell me or I’m leaving. Trust me, Levi, I won’t be coming back if I walk out that damn door.”

“Armin…”

“Just tell me what I did wrong,” My posture collapsed and I ran my hands through my hair, “You gave me a punishment, Levi, and right now I have no idea what I did. You can’t treat me like a dog, Levi. I can’t bend to your will… I won’t. Just talk to me, that’s all I’m asking…”

“… I… I don’t know why… I just… I was pissed off and I didn’t want anything to do with you so I told them not to…and I knew even if I said not to they all would, if I didn’t have a solid reason, so I just said it was punishing you for back talking.”

My anger was boiling to the point of no return. I stood straighter and clenched my fists, “I gave…” I stopped to compose myself before going on, “I gave _everything_ to you. My body. My species. My life. My love. _Everything_ , Levi. You left me on the fucking curb to walk home in the fucking winter over something that didn’t mean crap. You did that, Levi. You hurt me like no one else ever has and it’s not fair that I’m the only one caring at this point.”

“I care.”

“Not enough,” I looked up in time to see his flinch.

“…If you’re going to fucking leave do it already. Be like everyone else that’s ever walked through that door. I don’t give a damn.”

“No! Fuck you! You’re not going to guilt trip me into not leaving!” I didn’t care at this point. If he wasn’t going to fight then why should I? If one of us was the only one caring about the relationship then it wasn’t worth the trouble. I turned when he said nothing, “Goodbye, Levi,” I started heading for the door when a hand held onto my wrist. He… He was shaking.

“…It was wrong for me to do that to you… I’ve never fought for anything in my entire life... I didn’t care enough… I don’t think I’m strong enough to fight for the ones I love most… I’m sorry, Armin. I know you’re pissed, but-”

This was too much. This was just too much and I needed to leave. Fast. 

I yanked my wrist from his hand and left, and he didn’t follow me.

~~~

I walked into my house then up to my room after I said hello to my grandfather. I shut my door and slid to the ground. My first relationship… was over. Just like that. Over something that was so stupid to. Maybe it was best that this happened. Now I know Levi is no good for me. Eren was right the whole time. 

I rubbed my neck where his mark was. He ruined me… I’d never have a life with anyone now. I’d always be tempted to take blood from them… at least with Levi it didn’t affect him. What was I going to do now? I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. I had to focus on school… I couldn’t allow him to ruin my life completely. It hurt. I felt around for my phone and called the first person I thought I could tell anything to without them going after Levi. I still cared for him, so I was still concerned for his safety. My tears kept coming and I knew I wouldn’t be stopping soon. I called Marco.

He picked up on the first ring with a cheery: “Good evening, Armin.”

“Marco…” I sounded horrible. I sounded broken. I didn’t like how weak my voice seemed and I didn’t like that a good friend of mine was hearing me this way.

“Armin… what happened? What’s wrong?” He was obviously concerned by the way his voice raced to get his sentences out.

I began telling him the whole story with Levi, leaving out the vampire part. With each sentence I was getting more and more broken. I had to take breaks to just cry and by the end of my tale; I could tell Marco wanted to help, but didn’t know how. 

“Armin… shhhhh… It’s alright. I promise you’ll find someone different… look on the bright side, now you don’t have to have a long distant relationship for when Levi goes to college.”

I wanted to throw up. Never seeing Levi again was like a knife to the heart. It stung, and ripped me to shreds. Maybe I should call him and apologize. Just go along with whatever he wanted me to do. I was weak like that… but I couldn’t bring myself to. I knew I deserved better and I knew I wouldn’t reduce myself to that. Besides, Levi wasn’t even going to fight to the bitter end for us.

“I’m sorry for troubling you, Marco…”

“It’s fine,” He tried to reassure me, but it didn’t help.

I said my goodbyes and hung up. I didn’t really feel any better, but I guess that’s what’s to be expected since I had just lost someone precious to me. I guess he’ll have to find a new tutor… I don’t think I could see him anytime soon. He must really not care about me. He didn’t even come after me and he wanted to lie to me than tell the truth. I guess… it wasn’t meant to be. 

I got up and undressed from my school clothes, which consisted of a brown sweater vest, a white button down underneath, and black pants. I put on some blue silky pajamas and got into bed. I snuggled under the covers and nuzzled a pillow. Maybe… tomorrow will be better. I was about to drift off into sleep when my phone buzzed. If it was Levi I was going to ignore him, but if it was anyone else I had to let them know I was okay or else Eren might get word that I’m not replying and come down here. I looked at who it was and smiled when I read Eren’s text.

_You. Me. The Wall. 7pm._

The Wall was this burger joint that Eren and I went to often. He always got a colossal, which is the biggest burger you’ve ever seen. I swear it’s the size of his head. I always got the dancing burger. It was the smallest. I always ended up helping Eren eat his. I looked at the clock and jumped up, it was 6:30! Dang it, Eren! I quickly put on some clothes and walked to my grandfather’s room where he was reading a book, “Sorry, Eren invited me to the Wall. I can make you a sandwich really quick.”

He turned to me and smiled, “I’m fine, Armin. Go have fun and be safe. Curfew is ten.”

“Okay!” I said and walked down the steps. I really didn’t want to be out right now, especially when I just wanted to cry in my pillow, but I could never say no to Eren. It was rare now when we actually got to hang out. I was always busy with homework, housework, and Levi. So, I was going to go enjoy myself, even if that was a little bit selfish. I walked down the steps, paused to put on my shoes, then walked out the door.

The Wall was a couple blocks away from my house. I was going to arrive ten minutes early, but at least that would give us time to get a table. Eren probably suspected I’ll be there early anyways. I walked into the small restaurant and looked around. White walls with pictures of its past owners and a black and white tile floor. It was a very simple place with the best food around (in our opinion). I walked up to the 'wait here' sign and stood there until I was to be seated. 

Red booths lined the walls and tables with black chairs were in the middle. A waitress took me to a booth and set down two menus. I already knew what I was going to order so I settled on drawing little stick figures on the napkins. At exactly 7:05 Eren came walking in.

“Hey, Armin! I’m surprised you showed. I figured you’d be with him,” The way he said 'him' sounded bitter on his tongue, but I was glad he didn’t say his name. I don’t think I could hear it without crying. I honestly shouldn’t be so attached to him. We had just started dating, but something about Levi… made you want to give him your heart. I put my hand over his bite marks and sighed.

“That person… doesn’t exist,” I forced the words out finding that it wasn’t that hard. I had given up on him and he had given up on me. He had given up on us before I even knew we were over. He didn’t _come after me_.

“Wow… what happened?” Eren asked and I didn’t miss how his eyes shined with delight a little bit. Did he really not like us being together that much…? He did say that he wanted to be my first… does that mean… he likes me…? Was that why Levi didn’t like us being together? Why do I care? We’re not together anymore.

“I don’t really want to talk about it... umm… Hey, Eren… I’m sorry I said those things to you… I guess you were right,” I muttered. The last time we had talked… I had made him cry. I must be an awful friend. I should have listened to him.

“…Its okay, Armin. I know…I knew you would never see me like that… I’m sorry I even told you. I hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us,” He was looking down, fiddling with his menu. Was he regretting telling me?

“No. I'm glad you told me, and… I don’t mind it,” I smiled at him reaching across the table to hold his hands and squeeze them reassuringly. I looked at him and decided… I could tell him anything because he was my brother. My hand dropped and I looked down at the table, “Hey… Eren… if I tell you something… promise me you’ll… take me seriously and not tell anyone?”

“Cross my heart,” He put an x over his heart and I laughed at him.

I was about to tell him what I wanted to get off my chest when the waitress walked up.

“And what would you boys like?” She smiled happily at us, pen ready to write.

“Oh, I’ll have a chocolate fudge milkshake, a dancing burger, no pickles or mustard, and a side of fries,” I gave her my order- my confidence being crushed.

“I’ll have a cookie and cream milkshake, a colossal burger, and a side of fries,” Eren told her then collected our menus and gave it to her.

She wrote it down and then nodded, “Your food will be right out,” I watched her leave and then turned my attention back to Eren.

“You were saying?”

“Oh… ummm…” I looked down and fiddled with the end of my shirt, “I… I’m…” I stopped and looked down. Why was this so hard to say? How could I say it without him freaking out? Eren was the one to freak out the most in our small trio and… I didn’t want to get Levi in trouble. Eren used to be a paranormal hunter. He said the adrenaline made him not stressed out at school. Jean got in the field shortly after Eren, which made them fight. Constantly. So Eren quit when he'd had enough of Jean’s presence. I didn’t want Eren to kill Levi. I still cared about him.

“What is it, Armin?” He looked at me with concern and I had to look away from him.

“…I… I… got… turned into…”

“What is it? You can tell me. I promise,” Eren tried to coax it out of me, but it wasn’t helping at all. If anything, it made me more nervous to tell him, but I had to trust him.

“I’m a vampire.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Levi's a manipulative bastard, but I shouldn't say that..._  
>  -Armin Arlert

Chapter 8

Eren’s eyes widened as he stared at Armin, “What…?”

I looked to the side and burst into tears. I allowed him to do this. I allowed him to take everything and… this is how I end up. I put my face in my hands and continued to cry not caring about the people staring at me. I normally didn’t like causing scenes… but how could I not?

“Was it Levi?”

I wasn’t going to answer that. As much as Levi deserved whatever torture Eren would put him through I couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t, I still loved him, I still cared about his well-being, “No… it was someone else… everyone in our school is though… and… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Eren… I just…” Didn’t know what to do. 

“Its fine… have you drank someone’s blood?”

“Yeah… I told that person and he was letting me feed off of him...”

“Well…you can feed from me now that he doesn’t exist.”

That was generous of him… but I couldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I hadn't eaten anything for a while either and… it probably wouldn't be good. However, I’d rather it be Eren than anyone else, “Yeah… but you have to push me away when you start feeling too bad, okay?”

“Okay,” Eren smiled and got up and held out his hand. I took it and walked with him to the bathroom. As soon as we got in a stall my instincts took over and I was biting his neck in no time, pinning him against the side of the stall. I heard him gasp before moaning softly. I didn’t care if he was in pain or pleasure, that sweet blood I had been smelling for the past couple days was finally on my tongue. It tasted so good and I could feel myself breathing normally again. If it tasted this good when he wasn’t at his peak I wondered what it tasted like when he was at his most pleasurable state. 

“A-Armin,” He gasped out after a couple more seconds then started to push me away gently.

I panted and looked up at him with darker eyes than what they normally were. I licked my lips then ran my tongue over my fangs trying to lap up all the blood. I watched Eren put his hand over the marks as he panted. When my mind cleared up I gasped and leaned against the opposite wall of Eren. Levi had told me the neck was a special place to bite and to only bite his… did I just cheat on him? Oh my gosh… I did, didn’t I? … wait… no. He left me. That’s what happened. So, it’s not cheating. I relaxed and chuckled at Eren’s confusion.

“It… felt good?”

“Yeah. You think it’s not going to, but it’s really not so bad… thanks,” I smiled happily and took his hand after wiping my mouth to make sure no one would know what just happened. I glanced back to see Eren putting up his jacket collar to hide the two marks that were on his neck. We walked to the table and I sighed, “So… do you know a way to reverse it?”

“No… but there’s probably a way.”

I nodded and looked down. I had to think positive about this, I couldn’t let this drag me down. I still had support. Eren would definitely keep me safe and fed if I asked for it. It would be okay. I just had to keep thinking positive... 

Our food arrived and the conversation turned to light banter. I was glad to have my friend back and, I think, so was Eren. Levi would have never fit in with us anyways. He was the hottest badass of the school and here we were, the geek trio. I drank my milkshake trying not to laugh too hard from watching Eren try to eat this huge hamburger. It was going well until I got the text.

We were leaving the restaurant when my phone buzzed. I held up a finger to Eren to tell him I had a call and nearly dropped it when I saw who exactly it was.

_You told me to chase you and I did. You weren’t there. Move on that quickly, sunshine?_

I could hear the venom in his voice, could feel his glare glaring me down despite him being shorter, I could see the hurt. Tears filled in my eyes as I clutched the phone to my chest, shaking my head because this wasn’t what I wanted. I didn’t want to leave. I wanted him to stop me. I wanted him to fight for me. He just didn’t fight soon enough. The damage was done… right?

_Fuck, kid, you were the first thing I ever wanted and you weren’t even fucking there. You don’t understand all the shit I’ve been through. I get I fucked shit up. I get it. I fucking get it. I should have never left you to walk in the snow. I should have never lied to you. Do you understand how fucking hard it is for me to put trust in people? Do you… no, you fucking wouldn’t because you wouldn’t even be hung up on me for a fucking hour. I should have never been with you because then I wouldn’t be sobbing my fucking eyes out right now. You know what, Armin? You did this. You hurt me in a way I never thought you would. You DID this._

He was using my own words against me and I fell to my knees right in front of Eren sobbing more. He was trying to hug me close, trying to brush my hair and calm me down, but I couldn’t calm down because this was my fault. I couldn’t place the blame completely on him. I should have been more understanding. I should have… never walked out his stupid door. 

I wipe my eyes enough to reply to him.

_I’m so sorry, Levi… I didn’t… I’m not… with anyone… I still love you._

When his reply came two minutes later, it destroyed my heart.

_Yeah, well, sorry doesn’t always fucking cut it._

Eren took my phone away from me and turned it off. He scooped me up and started to take me home so I wouldn’t freeze to death from lying in the snow. I didn’t want to go to school ever again. I didn’t want to see him. I didn’t want to see that hurt, that betrayal, that fury cast at me like it was to so many. I needed to fix this but I didn’t know how, “… Eren… what am I going to do…?” I asked looking up at him.

“…You’re not going back to him. He’s no good for you and you need to realize that. He’s only doing this to guilt trip you. You understand?”

I did. I did so perfectly well because that made the most sense out of anything, “I understand…”

“Good. Now how about you spend the night at my house?” Eren asked walking to my house, “You can grab some stuff and then we can head to my house for video games and movies all night.”

“That sounds perfect,” I smiled. 

It wasn’t long until we reached my house, “I’ll be back in a sec,” I smiled and walked in, “Grandpa, I’m home! Can I spend the night at Eren’s?”

“Yeah. Oh, someone came looking for you so I sent them to your room. I hope you don’t mind. He was such a good boy. He started cleaning the house, couldn’t get him away from the mop for my life,” My grandfather laughed.

My heart sunk. I took in a breath and walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door and was instantly attacked. Levi closed the door behind me and pressed me up against the wall. 

“I need blood…” He got out in a choked sob. He was hardly breathing and he felt so cold. Too cold. I was concerned that his eyes kept changing from a dark gray to his usual gray. His blood lust must have been very high at that moment.

“Take some then,” I decided leaning my head up but he grabbed my arm instead and sunk his teeth in the vein. He was always so gentle with me, but in his desperation he bit too hard and too quick. I hissed and tried to get away from him but he pinned me more against the wall, “L-Levi… That’s enough… Please… let go…”

Levi let go after a second longer and panted. He stumbled away a little and wiped his mouth, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” He was crying still and the guilt on his face tore at my heart. He really did feel guilty, “… I should have trusted you. I should have followed you. I should have done everything I was supposed to do, but didn’t. I fucked up… I fucked up so badly…” He fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut trying to get his tears to stop but they kept pouring down his soft, defined cheeks.

I glanced behind him to the bed where a rose was. It was white and was recently picked. A note was attached to it. I walked over and opened the card.

_Please forgive me._

He probably had this huge speech planned out. He probably was going to explain everything and then try to make up for it. Levi was always thinking of me. Tears filled my eyes, I leaned down next to him and held him close, pressing his face in my chest, “Please, stop crying…”

He couldn’t. He kept sobbing and making my shirt wet. This was his breaking point. This was the one thing I never wanted to see. Levi was always the strong one. Except when it came to me. 

I flinched. I was the only one to make him this way and I successfully hurt him in every single way possible. Hell, he even met my grandpa coming here and I wasn’t here. I was out with Eren, someone who he didn’t even trust or like. Someone who loved me. That probably ripped him to shreds, “I forgive you. I forgive you. I love you unconditionally, Levi. Please… I’m not the strong one… I don’t know what to say to make you feel better… I don’t know how to fix this… I want to fix this so badly, but I don’t know how… I could say a thousand words to you, but I know it won’t make up for it… I know… I’m sorry… I didn’t know you were coming I… I thought…” I had nearly killed him and here I was not even able to come up with one honest apology, “I’m so sorry, Levi, I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to be the one to hurt you.”

I felt Levi slowly calm down in my arms with each word I said. Maybe I could fix this. He wiped at his eyes then looked up at me, “…What were you doing with him?”

“We were eating at The Wall… we always go there to hang out… we weren’t… we didn’t… we’re not… I don’t like him and I never will. I’ll never come close to loving him as much as I do you. You don’t have to worry,” I didn’t know what to say. My words were all jumbled from my confused mind. I just wanted us to be better.

“… Are you okay, sunshine?” Levi asked softly reaching up and wiping my eyes, “Please, don’t cry… This is nothing we can’t handle. Let’s just get through this, okay?”

I nodded because that was the only way we were going to go back to being normal. We had to get through this if we wanted our relationship to work out, “Okay…” I wiped my tears away and looked at Levi, “I’ll forgive you if you forgive me… you also have to talk to me more. I know some things are hard to talk about, but I need to know so I don’t over step lines again.”

Levi nodded and leaned forward to kiss me softly before leaning away just a quick, “I promise. You need to be patient with me though… and not try to persuade me to do something I don’t want to do.”

“I promise. I’m sorry I did… I didn’t know how sensitive things were.”

Levi smiled and nodded, “Are we better?”

“I think… I don’t know… Just… know that I won’t be played with. This is your last chance, Levi,” I hoped we wouldn’t mess it up. One break up was hard enough on the both of us. What if the next one was worse? I don’t think we’d make it honestly. We’ll have to strengthen our relationship a lot by then. That’s the only way we’re going to survive. He needed to trust me and I needed to trust him. That was the only way we could step forward into the future and fly sky high. I nodded and leaned against him while his arms wrapped around me. It was perfect, “Next time… can you be gentle with your biting?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry… I couldn’t hold back… It has been a little over a day since I’ve last fed.”

“You need to take care of yourself more. I have been worrying about you,” I rolled my eyes then smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly. I got those butterflies in my stomach and was instantly swept away. I had completely forgotten that Eren was just outside waiting for me. 

When the door opened, I completely froze. I leaned away from the kiss and looked over to see a royally mad Eren. He stomped over and grabbed my wrist pulling me out of Levi’s lap. He glared down at Levi before kicking him, “Don’t you fucking touch him, you monster.” I flinched. If Eren thought Levi was a monster then didn’t that mean Eren thought I was a monster too?

Levi flinched and got up before stopping as his eyes turned dark. He growled and put his hand on Eren’s throat before pushing him into the wall and squeezing it.

Eren gasped and clawed at his arm trying to get away. What was happening? Was Levi seriously… going to choke him to death? I ran up to Levi and wrapped my arms around his waist, “Stop! Stop! You’re going to kill him!”

“Good. He deserves it for trying to fucking replace me,” My heart broke. That didn’t sound like Levi. I had never heard him that mad before.

“I-I’m sorry. It wasn’t his fault… I decided to use him as food and I had forgotten what you said… I’m sorry. Please, let him go…”

“Why should I?” I saw his hand get tighter around Eren’s neck, watched as tears fell from my friend’s face while he tried to breathe. 

“Because I love you and you alone, Levi. You promised me you wouldn’t hurt him… Please…” I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks. I just wanted him to stop. I wanted him to be that gentle, but strong badass I fell in love with. I wanted to go back to the beginning before I messed everything up. This wasn’t fair, “You promised me you wouldn’t hurt my friends and if you do I’ll cry forever. You know I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you. Every time we passed each other in the halls I couldn’t help but look at you, one time I even walked into a wall because of you. Every study session I would just look at your lips and wonder how they would feel against mine and… Levi… if you do this… I can’t ever look at you the same… please let him go,” My heart raced. I didn’t know if that did anything to get rid of Levi’s anger or even loosen his grip, but now that it was all out it made me want to be with him forever. I was hopelessly in love with him, and I felt if he killed Eren right here, right now, it would destroy me for eternity. I watched closely looking at the side of his face. I watched all his emotions go by ranging from anger to love and affection.

Finally he let go and backed away from Eren and into me, “I’m sorry. I let my anger get the better of me.”

I nodded and held him just glad he was relaxed and calm again. That scared me and by the look in Eren’s eyes, it scared him too. I thought I probably shouldn’t hang out with my friends after that, especially Eren. It hurt a little, but I wanted to protect them and be with Levi so it was the only way. Eren and I stared at each other for a long time sending messages to each other with our eyes. We were best friends since kindergarten and one hot, sexy, charming guy was making us question our loyalties.

Eren sighed and walked out, “I’ll text you later.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll give my life for you._  
>  -Levi

-Levi-

I smirked, watching Armin sleep and stroking his hair. Nothing went as planned, but it turned out so much better. Sure, we were both hurt, but now Armin knew what it was like to not be with me. This was so perfect. After tonight he wouldn’t even want to hang out with his friends. He was probably thinking I’d kill them if they did something like touch his hair, and I was okay with that. 

Sure, I’d rather us have a normal relationship one where we could have friends and everything be fucking rainbows and sunshine, but in the end I needed Armin to be with me. I’ll be the first one to admit that this is all fucked up. What I did to Eren was crossing a line, but it got the point across. Stay the fuck away from Armin. In the end I was just protecting what was rightfully mine. I was selfish. I really truly was selfish when it came to things I have. Maybe it’s because my parents left me with fucking nothing. Or maybe it’s because I have abandonment issues. I didn’t really fucking care either way. I knew this wasn’t right. I knew conditioning a person to be solely dependent on you was a little risky and a horrible thing to do, but with Armin I couldn’t help myself. As soon as I saw him in that library sprawled out on a chair, stacks of books around him as he read, I knew I wanted him. And what I wanted, I got.

I looked down when I felt some shuffling. Armin was cute when he slept all balled up, head laying on my chest. I looked at his alarm, it was almost time for us to go to school. I hadn’t been up long but my mind was racing at my success. Sure, I cheated by using scare tactics and guilt tripping but it was all genuine. I was seriously pissed and seriously a mess because of the break up. It’s not like I wanted to resort to that, it just happened. Honestly, I was going to climb up to his window, give him the rose, and give him this long ass speech about how I was sorry and just wanted him back in my life, but Armin had other plans, so I couldn’t exactly do that, could I? Sure, I could have been rational but I got what I wanted in the end and now Eren is going to leave him alone, a bonus.

“Hmmm… Levi?”

I smiled a little at him and sat up so he fell to my lap, “Yes, sunshine?”

“…Should we talk about what happened?”

“Is it bothering you?”

“Sort of.”

I internally chuckled. He worried too much, “Then go ahead,” I began petting his hair again.

“Why did you do that to Eren?”

“Because I saw the bite on his neck and flipped. I’m sorry, I should have handled it more rationally,” I really was sorry. I didn’t mean to scare the kid or Armin. I didn’t even know what the hell I was doing until I had backed away and saw the scared look on Eren’s face. I can genuinely say I was sorry that it happened. The worst I wanted to do to Eren was maybe punch him but I wanted to keep my promise so I never intended to hurt Eren. That’s just what fucking happened. If Armin wanted, I would gladly write a five page apology letter to Eren, front and back, just to clear my conscious. Hell, I was probably going to do that anyways.

“... Is that how you intend to solve all your problems? With violence?”

“No. I’m not a violent person, Armin, I’m really not. It just sort of happened,” I didn’t want him to be afraid of me. That was the last thing that I wanted, “I’m sorry, Armin. I’m going to apologize to him today at school.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. This isn’t going to be a habit.”

“Okay… I’m sorry I bit his neck. I really am. I just forgot what you said to me.”

“It’s okay. It’s all okay now. I promise. Next time, let’s talk. Sure we may fight and claw each other’s eyes out, but it that’s what it takes I want you to know I’ll gladly do it. I don’t want to lose you again,” And I would. I promised myself I wouldn’t put myself through this hell again. I would fight for him and keep fighting for him because I’d be damned if I let him go to Eren.

“Thank you, Levi. I will too. Now, I’m going to get ready for school, okay? You can see if any of my clothes fit and you could take a shower after I do.”

“Can’t I take a shower with you?” I felt him stiffened causing me to tense up myself, “What?”

“I don’t want to have sex with you for a very long time, Levi. It’s not your fault or anything… I just… I want to figure things out first and I think it would be best if we connected more emotionally than physically. I’m sorry… could you respect those wishes?”

Of course I fucking could. I wasn’t a damn whore. I could easily do that for him, “Yeah. I can still kiss you, right?”

“Yeah… Just keep your hands to yourself… I’ll tell you if I get uncomfortable,” Armin smiled brightly up at me and my body relaxed.

“Thanks. Okay. Go get a shower, you smell like Yeager.”

“Geez, you sound like Jean,” He scoffed playfully, getting up and finding a school uniform to wear before turning to the door, “Umm… Just try not to wreck the place? I don’t know, I shouldn’t be long.”

“I’ll be good,” I promised him as I reclined in his bed more. Of course I’d be fine. I had my Armin back again and I was beginning to feel not as frantic as I had last night. I was beginning to calm down and be my normal self which was good because I didn’t like what I was becoming. I guess… I got attached to my tutor more than I thought. Speaking of tutoring, I hoped Armin could teach me tonight. I was falling behind on my work.

“Okay, have fun, Levi,” He laughed and walked out closing the door behind him. A couple minutes later I heard the soft hush of water running. I looked up at his ceiling for a second before walking over to his closet to see how tidy and organized everything was. Cute and appreciative. I tried on one of his button down shirts and found that it was only a little snug. It would do. We would only have enough time to get to my house to get my bag so it was going to have to do. I take it off and grab one of the vests and some pants. I put my shirt back on and wait for him to out of the shower.  
Armin after the shower I would have to say is one of my favor sights now. He came in panting and red from how hot he had the shower. His hair was dripping a little and all over the place. I felt myself wanting to press him up against the wall and make him all dirty again. He looked over at me and blushed. “Stop staring…” He started patting the ends of his hair with the towel with one hand and straightening his vest with the other, “The shower is ready.”

I nodded and walked in it. I found he had put a towel and washcloth down on the counter for me. How nice. I closed the door and stripped down before taking the longest piss ever and getting in the shower. His shower was nice and clean, which I was expecting since the rest of his house was. I started washing down my body and hair, probably taking a little longer than usual because his water pressure was just right. Once out, I dried my hair and put on some clothes. We’d have to skip breakfast since we still had to make a trip to my house to pick up my bag. When I walked out, hair brushed and clothes on properly, he was pacing to get going.

“Come on, we have to hurry so we’re not late!”

“Okay okay. Come on already,” I chuckled going down his steps stopping at the door when he ran to his grandpa and kissed his head before following me out. He really was cute.

~~~

The walk to my house and to school was relatively quiet. I didn’t mind it though because Armin held my hand the whole trip. First period was Anatomy. I had Oluo and Erd to talk to in that class, though I normally didn’t join into their conversation. They were good company though. Second period I had health with Eren fucking Yeager. I swore the teacher paired us off together on purpose. We had this book report to do on any STD of our choosing. He wasn’t too happy about being paired with me. I told him to get the fuck over it so here we were sitting facing each other and looking through books of which type we should do. And I had still not apologized. Fuck. 

“Hey… I’m sorry about last night.”

“You better be fucking good to him, Levi, or I swear to god I will never let you around him again. He is my best friend and he did not deserve to cry the way he did. He doesn’t deserve your abuse if that’s what you’re doing. And the next time you lay a hand on me like that I’m reporting your ass whether Armin likes it or not,” Eren hissed, glaring up at me.

He was protective and I admired that about him. I knew then that he was some good to Armin. He wouldn’t hurt Armin even if Armin hurt him, “… I’m sorry, and no I’m not abusing him. I… I cried just as much as he did. Look, I fucked up and I understand that, but I swear to you it won’t happen again.”

“Also, you have to change him back.”

“…I can’t do that.”

“And why not…?”

“Because I just can’t.”

“Armin doesn’t want to be that. He…” Eren dropped his voice to a whisper, “He doesn’t want to rely on humans to breathe… and did you feed him this morning because I sure as hell didn’t.”

“Yeah. He’s good. Since he wasn’t born like that his blood can support him for much longer than if he was,” I was quick to reassure him, “And I have constant watch over him. Plus, he gets fed after every period. He’s fine.”

“…You know, you fucked up his life forever. I hope you’re happy with yourself. If you knew how to change him back I was expecting you to do it already.”

I did know. I knew how to change him back since the moment he turned into one… but… it was already too late. His body was already dependent on other people’s blood. Even if I had done it… Armin wouldn’t be able to fully go back to being human. He’d always have to rely on humans to breath, “…I didn’t mean to…”

“Well, you did.”

“Look, you don’t have to guilt trip me. I get that I messed up. I messed up my whole existence so just leave me the fuck alone.”

“…You suck you know that? How can you just let him accept the fact he’s never going to be the same again?”

“Shut up! It’s not like I wanted it to be this way!” I hissed glaring over at him. If Eren thought I was such a bad person fine, but he had no right to blame me for something I had no control over.

“If you were born one you should know how to fucking fix him!”

“Yeah, well, I fucking don’t!” I could see the eyes on me and they all knew I did. They all knew exactly who we were talking about and they all knew if anyone told I was personally going to kill that person.

“Some boyfriend you turned out to be! You just wanted to use him!”

I got up and slapped him across the cheek, probably a little too hard because he fell over in his chair, “You don’t know shit about me! You don’t know fucking anything about Armin and I! So don’t just sit there and talk shit about how I treat him! I’m trying my best and-”

“Levi. My office. Now.” Petra hissed.

Fuck.

God.

Fucking.

 _Damnit_.

I grabbed my bag and report then followed her out to her office where she slapped me on the back of the head after the door shut. I glared over at her and set my stuff down.

“Detention with me for a week. You are not to hit the humans. You know this. What were you thinking?! You are the leader of this school and if you abuse the humans than that just gives everyone else an excuse to.”

“I don’t fucking care. I don’t give a shit about your rules right now. I have my own priorities to deal with. Is there any other way to change a vampire back into a human?”

“If they’re born, no. You know this.”

“I’m talking about if a human was changed into a vampire.”

“You know the only way.”

Fuck. Fuck me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Are you sure there isn’t any other way?”

“No. I’m positive. The venom will stop attacking the blood cells as soon as…” She stopped unable to say it. Damnit. I got out my phone and texted Armin.

“Levi… don’t… a human isn’t worth-”  
“He is.”

“No, he’s not. You can’t…”

“I am…”

“Levi, that’s suicide!”

“I don’t care. Armin deserves so much more happiness than he has… even if it isn’t with me,” I got up and put my bag on my shoulder when the bell rings, “Don’t try to stop this from happening, Petra. I know you mean well… but…” I stopped knowing she couldn’t really care. The only reason she was, was because I was her student that kept everyone in line.

I sent the message.

To this day I wonder what Armin’s reaction was after he read the massage. Did he grow pale from sickness? Did he celebrate? Did he cry? I guess I would never know.

_To: Armin_

_From: Levi_

_The only way to change back into a human… is to kill the vampire that changed you. As soon as you do, the venom in your blood will stop attacking your blood. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner… I just… didn’t know how much being a human meant to you…I’ll respect whatever decision you decide. I won’t force you to stay like that and I won’t force you to change. It’s up to you, just know I really do love you, sunshine._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll promise to never leave you_  
>  -Armin Arlert
> 
>  _I promise to keep you safe_  
>  -Levi

Chapter 10

My face instantly went pale when I read the message. I excused myself from English, and went straight for the bathroom. When I got there, I instantly vomited in one of the toilets. No, it couldn’t be true. I couldn’t… I wouldn’t… I… I couldn’t kill someone just because I wanted my life to go back to normal. Oh, god… Oh, god… no… please, no. I hadn’t even responded to him. My thoughts were racing through my head a mile a minute. What was I supposed to do? I was head over heels in love with Levi… but if I killed him… or had someone else kill him… I could go back to normal and I wouldn’t rely on humans for air. I was hyperventilating. How could this possibly be true? I heard someone walk in, but I ignored them.

“You okay?”

I recognized the voice as Erwin’s, and two seconds later he was holding me close and rubbing my back, “What’s wrong? Levi told me to come check on you. Did something happen? What happened…?”

“Oh, god, Levi… I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can not. I can not,” I shook my head sobbing, “I don’t even know how… I can’t… Not to him… not to him…” I was panicked and I was trembling in his grip.

“Hush, hush, what’s wrong? Come on, calm down,” He began stroking my hair and letting me cry in his shoulder.

“I… He… told me…” I was interrupted by a coughing fit.

Erwin got out a water from his bag and gave it to me. It was unopened and completely full, “Have it.”

I took it and sipped from it before calming down. If there was one person that I could talk to and get a responsible answer it was Erwin, “… Levi told me how to change back.”

Erwin’s eyes widened as he looked down, “…What are your thoughts?”

“I don’t really have any…I mean… I don’t know… I’m just in shock.”

“What was the first thing you thought after reading the message?”

“That I couldn’t.”

“Then that’s your answer.”

“… but… I want to be human too… I don’t want to hurt others…”

“…Armin, do you realize Levi would give his life for you? Doesn’t that prove he loves you? Would you be happy with someone else that wasn’t Levi?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Just think things out before you make a decision. List out pros and cons.”

I nodded and got up, flushing the toilet and picking up my bag. I took a couple more sips from the water and then walked to third period. Luckily, it was sign language so I could easily write out all the pros and cons for killing Levi. Oh my god, that just sounds so horrible! I couldn’t possibly kill him… could I? Maybe if I put it on paper I could be more organized. I sat down at the back of the class and got out a loose leaf paper. Okay, here I go.

Pros- Human again, not have to rely on humans, could be friends with Eren again.

I tapped my lip with my pencil. Was that really all…? Okay, what about cons?

Cons- a murder would be my fault, I would never see Levi again, never hear his voice again.

And with just those three cons I knew I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill him because that would be killing a part of myself. I loved Levi unconditionally. I got out my phone and texted him.

_I can’t kill you. It’s morally wrong and… I don’t think I could live my life happily without you._

I put my phone to the side and looked down at the paper again. I was certain I couldn’t do it. He was my boyfriend and even if we just got over a bad break up and make up, I still loved him. If I killed him I knew my heart would completely break. I could give Levi my life. I’ve already given him everything else. His response came a few minutes later.

_Have you really thought this out? Like I said, I’m not going to force you… but I want you to be absolutely sure._

My response was immediate. I knew I was sure. No, I was certain that this was the right choice. I couldn’t live with myself if I killed the one person I knew was going to give me the best life imaginable. He was the only one to make me feel alive. No one else could make me feel like I was the number one thing in their life. I was completely his and he was completely mine. If one of us is going to die then the other would soon follow because… I’m head over heels in love with him.

_If you ever change your mind just let me know. I’d gladly give my life to you._

I wrote back to him and smiled, _I’m not going to change my mind. I love you too much to kill you. Besides were going to be together forever anyways, so it’s fine as long as you take care of me. Promise me you will? Even if I do get a little annoying?_

Class started so I had to put my phone away and began talking with my hands while we played a board game. I liked sign language. It was the one easy class I allowed myself to take. When class was over I walked to fourth period, econ. I read Levi’s text and smiled happily.

_I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend, sunshine. Let me take you home after school today and then we can sit down and you can properly introduce me to your grandfather._

I couldn’t believe he was actually okay with that. I was thrilled that he was. He made me so happy. Family was so important to me and I was glad that Levi was willing to try for me. It could even be a two minute meeting and it would make my life so much better, _Thank you! :D <3 <3 You’re the best!_

The rest of the day was so much less complicated. I ran with Levi during gym, while Eren and Jean bickered behind us, precalc I helped Levi with the bookwork, and at lunch I sat at his table. I was always with Levi, just how I wanted it and by the way his arm was always around me I knew he wanted it to. Health we parted ways and I fed off of Erwin before class started. After health, I walked down the steps and waited in the grass for Levi to get out.

_Fuck, I forgot I had detention for a week. Eren and I got in a fight during health. I’m so fucking sorry, sunshine. You can go home, I’ll go meet you there afterwards._

I was surprised by his answer. Eren hadn’t looked like he got in a fight.

_Are you okay? Is he okay? What room are you in?_

I waited in the grass for his reply. Why did they get in a fight? Was that why Eren didn’t come up and ask why I wasn’t sitting with him at lunch? Was he really that scared of Levi? I didn’t want him to be. I wanted them to be friends and get along. I sighed and nuzzled my hand.

_We’re fine. I just slapped him. I’m in the office because I have detention with Petra._

Armin read the text and felt a little uncomfortable. Miss Ral was their principal and yet Levi said her name so casual… were they close? And if so, how close?

_… You seem close to her…_

When his text came, I feared the worst. I didn’t want to read it. What if he was… No. This is ridiculous. We’re talking about the person who would give up his life to me. I opened his message.

_It’s not what you think, sunshine. She saved me from dying once and then coincidentally she became our principal. Don’t worry. I only love you and you alone._

I let out a breath and nodded. That made sense now. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I got up and walked inside the school. I went to her office and sat down outside the door. I wanted to be with Levi when I introduced him. I knew my grandpa would love him. I got out a book and read.

An hour later, Levi walked out and gasped in surprise, “You didn’t have to wait for me!”

“I wanted to,” I smiled and got up, putting my book back in my bag, “I wanted to be with you when you met my grandpa. Plus… you owe me a ride home.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “You’re never going to let that go, will you?”

“Nope!” I laughed and looped my arm in his leading him out front to where his motorcycle was. I was still hesitant about it, but he did owe me a ride home. I put on the helmet and got on after him, holding his waist, “Thank you, Levi. For everything.”

He smiled and shook his head, “Don’t mention it, sunshine.”

Levi started the motorcycle and started to drive to my house. The breeze actually didn’t feel so bad. I leaned against him and closed my eyes, taking in his scent. He smelled like tea, paper, ink, soap and Windex. It was a scent I came to love and want constantly. I didn’t even realize when we got to my house. I felt Levi get off the bike and crack his back, “Fuck, I’m nervous.”

I got off the bike and smiled, “He already has a good impression of you. You don’t have to worry, really.”

“Okay…” Levi muttered twiddling his thumbs together. It was kind of cute how my badass boyfriend was getting so nervous over meeting someone who was five times his age.

I took one of his hands and lead him in, noticing my grandfather wasn’t in the living room, “He must be sleeping.” I smiled and walked upstairs after taking off my shoes. I knocked on his bedroom before opening it, “Grandpa?”

“Ahhh, Armin. Come in come in,” I smiled and walked in, pulling Levi in close behind me, “I want you to meet someone, Grandpa. He’s… umm… well you’ve already met but I want to introduce him to you… he’s… this… this is my boyfriend, Levi.”

Levi looked at my grandfather before holding out his hand, “Nice to finally get introduced to you.”

My grandpa stared at his hand before meeting his eyes and smiling brightly, taking his hand in his own. I was instantly put at ease, “You were the young man from last night who made me dinner and cleaned up a little?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I like you. You better be nice to my grandson. I may be old but I won’t hesitate to hit you with my cane,” He laughed. My grandpa didn’t own a cane, which made me laugh when Levi’s eyes widened and he flinched a little.

“I’d rather not hurt him,” Levi chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you have a criminal record? Are you on drugs? Have you ever had any alcohol?” My grandpa suddenly asked him question which only made Levi fidget more where he stood.

“No. No. And I like wine, but I only have a glass every now and then.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen. I’ll be eighteen this December.”

“Where do you get the wine?”

Levi shrugged and I knew it was a sensitive topic when he didn’t answer for a while trying to come up with a lie, “Around.”

I smiled and tried to get the attention off him, “Levi’s very sweet, grandpa. You don’t have to worry,” At least I hoped he didn’t. I was careful to not lose control around the house, but I didn’t find grandpa appetizing in the slightest. I would have to ask Levi about it later. Maybe he knew why, though he'd probably just be guessing.

“Of course I have to worry you’re my grandson and your parents left me in charge of you. It’s my job to beat up your horrible boyfriends that hurt you.”

“I won’t be hurting him, sir. He is my everything,” Levi said curtly and held me close while trying to hold his ground. That was so cute, “And I won’t be letting anyone else hurt him either.”

“… You really are such a nice boy. I really like you. Now, tell me how long have you two been together?”

“… I’d say a couple weeks but I get loyal quickly.”

“Then don’t let my son hurt you.”

“I don’t think he possibly could,” Levi smiled before I took him downstairs to make dinner.

“That was perfect! He really likes you! I’m so happy!”

Levi smiled over at me as I danced in the kitchen a little before grabbing stuff to eat, “You’re so cute, Armin.”

I turned to him and shook my head, “You’re the cute one. Thank you for meeting my grandpa… oh and Levi? Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t I find my grandpa appetizing?”

“Vampires naturally like younger, healthier blood. Old men taste like shit.”

“Are you saying that from experience?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

I laughed and shook my head making sure to prepare dinner for us properly. 

After that things got a lot easier between us. I’d help him study and he’d teach me how to be a vampire. He’d take me out hunting even though I felt bad doing it. He was always very patient with me so if I couldn’t do it he’d take over. After a few months of begging and moping around, he finally allowed me to hang out with Eren on some nights. Levi and I would go to the library for dates or occasionally he’d take me out to a movie and dinner. If I couldn’t get to sleep at night, unlike him, then I would sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I had just killed him, and then I would hear him stir next to me and look up at me with trusting eyes and I instantly felt more at ease. That’s just how it was. I couldn’t live without him because I was so head over heels in love with him. I couldn’t just stop being with him. I could never kill him because… I want to be with him forever. And… I knew he did too. Because a year after he had met my grandfather, a ring somehow made it onto my left ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sadly, that was the end. A big thanks to my friend for editing this and helping me through it. And yeah. That's all I got for you for now. Thanks for the comments and support! <3


End file.
